El lado oscuro del amor
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: El Dios Luna ha sido secuestrado por el infame charro negro, quien presa de su belleza ha caído lleno de deseo por la etérea deidad, solo que no es una chica y mucho menos la débil princesa que creyó que seria, Kubo por su parte acostumbrado a que todos le teman siente una inexplicable curiosidad ante el demonio que lo secuestro. Kuban, LeoxKubo. Leo Charro negro X Kubo dios luna
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: princesa.**

-O sea Leo ya me tiene harta la vieja esa que trajiste – gruño Teodora tronando los dedos – o le dices que le vaya bajando dos rayitas o hasta aquí llegamos – dio un zapatazo en el piso – no soy su chacha – Leo levanto una ceja ante esto apenas acaba de desmontar y ya le llovían quejas, ¿cómo es que esta es su vida?, cierto robarse a esa chica.

-Escucha Teo – suspiro empujando las riendas en manos de Rosendo que se acercaba como siempre ayudarle – creo habértelo dejado súper clarito desde el principio – la chica solo se encogió de hombros sacando su teléfono y jugando en el – tú me perteneces – la tomo del brazo con brusquedad – y si yo te digo que atiendas a mi invitada lo haces.

-Hay estas lastimándome – jadeo por el agarre que seguramente marcaría su piel de fantasma – ¿no puedes hacer lo tuyo y devolverla? – pregunto curiosa – nunca has tardado tanto.

-Podría si – sonrió soltándola mientras ella sobaba su brazo – pero donde está el chiste – meneo las cejas – ella es la única que se atrevido decirme no, a mí, Teodora, el jodido Charro negro tienes idea de lo que eso me provoca.

-¿Estrés?– empezó a murmurar siguiéndolo por los corredores – ¿Impotencia? ¿Dolor de cabeza? – y estaba flotando.

-Excitación – dijo en su lugar jalándole para que no flotara – te dije que odio que hagas eso – frunció la nariz – camina como todos aquí o juro que voy a quemarte los pies – Teodora frunció la nariz molesta pero asintió de mala gana, no era un juego Leo había no quemado sus pies pero si destrozado sus lindos zapatos la primera vez, dijo que era un escarmiento, que si iba a flotar por toda la hacienda no los necesitaba, la próxima vez que la viera hacer eso serían sus pies, aunque Teodora evitaba usar sus poderes frente a él pero a veces se le olvidaba como ahora.

-Si tanto te molesta por que no anulas mi magia – rodo los ojos ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Por la misma razón que no voy a violar a mi invitada – sonrió acercándose a su reserva de botellas y seleccionando una para servirse un trago – porque es más satisfactorio doblegar su voluntad – pokeo su nariz para empezar a reír, Teodora solo desvió la mirada molesta por la actitud de Leo, siempre lo mismo cada vez había menos del pequeño niño que conoció alguna vez – ahora ¿Dónde está ella?

-¿Dónde más? – rodo los ojos – en su habitación negándose a salir – empezó a juguetear con un rizo – por cierto – dijo al verle salir seguramente a buscarla – su nombre es Kubo, que nombre tan rarito – se burló ella pero Leo solo sonrió.

-Es una princesa japonesa mi querida Teodora – dijo con falso cariño – una chica de tu condición no entendería algo así – termino con desdén – ahora asegúrate que la cena este lista, dile a ese inútil que no lo estropee otra vez – le gruño a lo que ella obedeció de muy mala gana.

Teodora solo siguió cambiando por entre los pasillos de aquella hacienda, el cielo tan rojo como la primera vez que llegó ahí, solo había dos colores, el rojo característico y el negro absoluto de la noche, era lo único que necesitaba el agave para crecer y lo único que Leo permitía ahí ni siquiera había lluvia, solo el constante tiempo en ese lugar, en su pedazo de inframundo, atrás quedaron los días donde vio realmente las estaciones, donde podía habitar en el mundo humano, ahora estaba ahí encarcelada con ese estúpido collar alrededor de su cuello como grillete, en este desolado mundo, al lado de Leo, de su mejor amigo viéndole consumirse cada día, parte por parte hasta no quedar nada.

Solo el charro negro.

* * *

La luz cegadora y el calor abrazador le hizo salir de su ensoñamiento, como si no fuera suficiente caliente el cuerpo de su raptor, Kubo miro el horrible lugar al que fue traído, durante el secuestro todo paso tan rápido, estando tan distraído y ansioso de conocer a la muerte, una de las divinidades más grandes y omnipresentes por primera vez visitaría esa celebración en años, por lo que Kubo ansiaba conocerlo siempre sintiendo una extraña curiosidad por aquel cuyo trabajo era tomar almas, no es que estuviera celoso, todo Japón conocía su reputación, la simple mención de su nombre causaba tanto pánico que durante años los pueblos enteros le rindieron tributo sin objeción alguna, pero los tiempos cambiaron y de alguna forma el miedo a su divinidad disminuyo, Kubo decidió mostrar entonces lo que pasaba cuando era ignorado, el pueblo japonés lo llamo tsunami el solo diversión y en el dolor del pueblo los dioses volvieron a ser redimidos, entonces la muerte se enteró y mostró insatisfecho por esto, porque muchas vidas inocentes se perdieron por su berrinche y le advirtió sobre límites, Kubo quiso refunfuñar sobre esto pero su abuelo le advirtió, la muerte era un ser único, tan poderoso que se rumoraba estaría aquí al final, cuando los mundos cayeran y toda vida se extinguiera la muerte seguiría aquí, sola en la basta nada.

Por lo que era muy respetada, entonces Kubo pensó que podría hacer las "paces" o al menos volver a estar en su gusto, se rumoraba que la muerte había tomado gusto por un humano de finas facciones tanto que lo tomo como su compañero de momento dándole poder inimaginable, y el poder era una de las debilidades de Kubo, impresiónalo se dijo, muéstrale algo mucho mejor que ese humano aburrido y obtener la libertar de hacer en el mundo tu voluntad, entonces un enorme corcel se apareció y un sujeto lo tomo con el llevándolo a ese horrible, horrible mundo.

Un largo campo de plantas extrañas se extendían mientras pasaban, Kubo noto como el cielo era rojizo degradándose como el atardecer, el aroma azufre en el aire y la peste a oscuridad rodeándolo todo, esto era inaudito, el rodeado de tanta infamia, era una suerte que fuera una deidad mayor o seguramente estar aquí lo contaminaría.

El caballo se detuvo entonces y su captor bajo de este para después extender los brazos a él, se negó si bien había estado tranquilo todo el trayecto no permitiría que ese siguiera tocándolo, pero el hombre tenía otros planes por lo que le bajo a la fuerza.

-Está furiosa la fierecita patrón- dijo un horrible hombre con dientes chuecos y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, aquel que apareció para tomar las riendas del corcel, Kubo frunció la nariz en su dirección indagado por sus palabras.

-No es para menos Rosendo acabo de robarla de su palacio- se burló su captor- ahora si me disculpas la princesa y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes - y diciendo eso lo jalo a la fuerza entre los pasillos de aquel lugar, su morada supuso, una muy pobre y deprimente, Kubo sabía que entre ellos el idioma era universal, todos los dioses podían hablar cualquier idioma entenderlo, lamentablemente había ciertos regionalismos o casos que eran imposibles de entender por eso cuando su captor empezó a llamarlo como una ella no lo entendió, pero definitivamente se sintió muy ofendido de ser tratado como una princesa - Ahora chiquita - dijo el hombre tras empujarlo a una habitación- sabrás lo que es bueno - y Kubo fue lanzado contra una cama, de sabanas negras como la noche confundido tardíamente reconoció lo que estaba pasando, el hombre se había empezado a quitar su saco negro y subido sobre el para intentar besarlo, Kubo lo empujo negando, esto era indignante y cuando las manos de aquel ser inferior trataron de quitarle su faja toqueteando su trasero en el intento soltó un grito furioso.

Hasta aquí, él no tenía su espada o armadura, vestía de gala y en definitiva no pensó que necesitaría luchar pero no por eso era menos indefenso, si fue llevado hasta aquí y empujado a esa cama fue por que Kubo estaba distraído pero ya tuvo suficiente el partiría a esa escoria con un rayo y luego quemaría su estúpida casa hasta las cenizas, su ojos brillaron con un peligroso brillo fantasmal, su captor no sabía lo cerca que estuvo de convertirse en cenizas, cuando la labios de este se posaron con los suyos, hubo sorpresa, la ira se reemplazó con miedo, angustia, confusión y un mil de menciones que le hicieron olvidar su decisión, el hombre sobre él sonrió entonces le miro tan satisfecho por lo logrado que volvió a empujar para besarle otra vez y su lengua se coló dentro hundiéndose y saboreando lo dulce de esta, una mano empezó a subir por su pierna, sintió el ardiente toque en su piel reaccionando, Kubo mordió el labio de su atacante con fuerza satisfecho de ver la ira en este, el hombre levantó una mano entonces listo para golpearlo, pero Kubo no tuvo miedo alguno se mantuvo firme con determinación en su mirada incitándole, tetándole a hacer algo, el sujeto sonrió noto su altanería y una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha adorno su rostro.

-Tienes agallas princesa - dijo como si fuera un cumplido limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de su labio- te voy a dar eso, pero si vuelves a hacerlo -su sonrisa se borró entonces pero Kubo no mostró miedo - no seré tan amable- acaricio entonces su mejilla a lo que Kubo huyo de su tacto- no cariño no te pongas así, negó a la fuerza no están divertido, no con alguien como tú - bromeo bajándose de encima - dejaremos esto aquí porque serás tú quien vendrá suplicándome porque te tome - le guiño un ojo- mientras ponte cómoda princesa- termino para salir de la habitación.

Kubo frunció la nariz, este tipo creía que podía mantenerlo ahí encerrado, debía ser una broma, de hecho si no lo había matado aun fue porque le pareció interesante, primero tuvo la audacia de secuestrarlo, luego intento tomarlo y ahora el muy arrogante pensó que podría hacerle suplicar su presencia, reprimió el impulso de reír, este pobre infeliz demonio de pacotilla era muy divertido, si el lugar apestaba horriblemente pero se quedaría un poco más sólo por curiosidad.

-¡Teo!- grito Leo caminando pos su hacienda sus pasos resonaron por las paredes por sus espuelas al golpear con el suelo - Teo carajo mujer ¿dónde estás?

-O sea a mí no me grites - dijo la chica apareciendo tras una puerta con su peculiar zapateo de tacones - no soy uno de tus achichincles.

-Cállate - le gruño a lo que la joven lucio ofendida- ahora has algo útil y prepara el baño para nuestra invitada debe estar muy cansada del largo viaje.

-Ya te lo eh dicho no soy tu chacha- le ignoro cruzándose de brazos - además prometiste que no traerías aquí a otra de tus amiguitas - dijo con sarcasmo- no desde la última vez - chasqueo la lengua.

-Eso a ti te vale madres - le gruño - ahora ve y prepara ese baño.

-Si querías una chacha de viste conservar a Xóchitl que yo no haré eso - se giró molesta.

-¡Estoy harto de tu actitud! - grito jalando la del brazo y levantando un mano - quieres acompañar a Xóchitl bien te ayudare con eso - gruño listo para abofetearla cuando un ruido de alguien entrando lo interrumpió.

-Hey Leo volviste - dijo el albrije feliz - ¿me trajiste algo?- pregunto curioso hasta que noto la escena - ¿está todo bien?

-¿La cena esta lista? - Preguntó Leo en su lugar lanzando a Teodora a un lado.

-Si - aplaudió - ahora si me supere.

-Bien pon otro plato tenemos una invitada – ordeno para empezar a marcharse.

-Genial no hemos tenido invitados en años y adiós Leo - dijo feliz y luego se fijó en la chica con preocupación - ¿estás bien Teo? – estiro una mano para ayudarle.

-Si no me toques - bufo levantándose sola - debería envenenar su bebida.

-No seas así Teo - dijo el alebrije con un puchero - la última vez no funciono - la chica suspiro asintiendo recordando que nada parecía matar solo molestar a su "amigo" - te ayudo a preparar el baño.

-Gracias alebrije eres el único sensato aquí, aparte de mi obviamente- dijo con una suave sonrisa - ahora iré a buscar a la nueva zorra que trajo Leo - dijo de mal humor y camino hasta la habitación donde sabia estaba.

Kubo está revisando la pobre habitación, notando que todo lucia muy antiguo, incluso para el cuyo castillo era tradicional esto era viejo, solo una cama, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado, un viejo ropero con vestido coloridos y horrendos, un tocador al menos el espejo era grande y hermoso y una ventana desde donde se podía ver lo árido que era ese mundo, ni un solo árbol, ni las extrañas plantas del sembradío solo tierra seca hasta donde llegaba la vista, esto sería una tortura, al menos la cama era cómoda.

Alguien llamo a la puerta entonces, le dejo pasar viendo a la joven criada, una doncella de cabello rojizo como el fuego, algo inusual para el por lo que le dio curiosidad, le daba cierta belleza a la joven y eso le agrado, su vestido era algo corto y definitivamente moderno de color rosa con una chaqueta morada sin botones, lo que más le llamo la atención y que definitivamente no iba con su atuendo fue el extraño collar en su cuello uno muy peculiar debido a la fuerza que emanaba, la chica no parecía saberlo dado que tenía algo tan valioso a simple vista, por lo demás iba demasiado elegante para una sirvienta, por lo que esta debía ser una doncella.

-O sea el baño está listo, digo si quiere me da igual- dijo ella aburrida, y Kubo entendió que esta era su doncella personal, bueno en su castillo tenia al menos cinco pero podría sobrevivir con esta, así que asintió y la chica lo guio hasta un espacioso baño, había una pequeña ventana y una enorme tina que más bien parecía una pila de agua, llena de lo que parecía ser agua caliente, haciendo una mueca de desagrado se resignó a tomarlo, el agua lucia bien y dudaba que fuera tan buena y pura como a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero al menos no estaba llena de esa peste inmunda, el agua aquí parecía ser lo único puro y realmente necesita lavarse la presencia que su secuestrador dejo sobre él, así que Kubo levanto los brazos y espero a que la doncella le quitara la ropa pero esta no se movió.

-¿Vas ayudarme?- preguntó mirando que estaba jugando en un celular, esto era un insulto alguien debía castigarla.

-¿Que no puedes desvestirte sola?- pregunto con una ceja levantada pues ya iba a marcharse cuando se distrajo en su teléfono - no soy tu...

-Teo - grito alebrije entrando con otra cubeta de agua caliente - escuchaste Rosendo dice que la invitada de Leo es una princesa - dijo animado sin notar al presente - crees que tenga el cabello sedosos como, hey ¿quién es esta?- pregunto al notar a Kubo ahí parado quien levantaba una ceja en su dirección.

-La princesa - rodó los ojos Teodora porque su pregunta fue resuelta, no ella no sabía bañarse sola al parecer- ahora sal alebrije ayudaré a su majestad - dijo sarcástica - en su baño ya que parece no saber hacerlo - Alebrije salió rápidamente soltando escusas y con inclinaciones tontas mientras Teodora guardaba su teléfono - Bien te ayudaré pero no te a costumbres - frunció la nariz y empezó a sacar el complicado traje de la chica, capa tras capa saco sorprendida de que estuviera vestida así y más aún que Leo no le haga cortado tanto trapo encima de una vez, cuando la princesa solo tenía una fina bata la detuvo.

-Puedo tomar desde aquí - dijo Kubo porque no quería que alguien de ese mundo tocara su piel.

-Bien -dijo ella - no quiere que talle su espalda - dijo con sarcasmo.

-Preferiría que no - negó - ahora vete te llamare si te necesito – la despidió con un simple ademan.

Teodora salió pisoteando de ahí molesta por la actitud mimada de esa princesa, Kubo lavo cada parte de su piel se seguro de no dejar mancha alguna y remover el hedor que Leo, como escucho que ese yokai extraño y colorido lo llamo no quedara marca alguna, cuando término llamo a su doncella pero nadie respondió, pensó entonces que tal vez estaba ocupada con algo más por lo que el mismo salió de ahí con una de las batas de su ropa no iba a usar las tollas y regreso a su habitación, al notar que solo había investido horrendo en la cama se negó a usarlo y no salió incluso cuando Teodora le aviso sobre la cena.

Leo se disgustó por eso grito que la trajeran a rastras pero se lo pensó mejor y se dijo que ya saldría cuando tuviera hambre, pero el dios luna no salió en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Leo paseo por su hacienda con aburrimiento con su princesa ahí no tenía ganas de ir a buscar almas incautas, sin embargo noto que la chica seguía sin salir y fue a buscar a Teodora.

-¿Dónde está ella? – pregunto de mal humor.

-Te lo dije Leo no quiere salir – se encogió de hombros sentada en su acostumbrada silla de playa en medio del jardín central, era de los pocos placeres que tenía tomar los inusuales rayos naranja del cielo - ¿de dónde sacaste a esa que esta con una actitud que ni en las lomas? - dijo con desdén levantándose las gafas de sol para mirarlo mejor - me hizo ayudarle a desvestirse.

-Qué bueno hasta que haces algo útil - sonrió acercándose más para taparle el sol y fastidiarla - y por si no lo sabias es la representación de la luna en Japón.

-No inventes wey - dijo con sorpresa setenándose - ¿cómo lograste convencerla de venir?

-Pues veras ni siquiera le pregunte solo la tome y traje aquí – sonrió empujándola de la silla para tirarla y sentarse el.

-¡Hay! – se quejó de ser lanzada así - estas bien pendejo - rodo los ojos hasta que entendió lo que eso significaba – re-pendejo, secuestraste a una princesa, ¿no crees que estas en problemas? – lo cuestiono parándose frente a él cruzada de brazos - sabes que no me importa de esta ni Miguel te salva.

-Awww te importo Teo - dijo en broma - tranquila nada va a pasarme.

-No lo decía por eso wey es que si te matan no tengo un vestido para la fiesta que se va armar después - se burló ella con una sonrisa, Leo levanto una ceja por esto así que la tomo de la cintura para jalarle quedando así la chica sentada en sus piernas.

-También te amo Teodora – dijo burlista el joven inclinándose para besarle más Teo solo ladeo la cabeza y sus labios solo tocaron su mejilla, Leo sonrió por este desaire, ella nunca rehuía a sus muestras de afecto a menos que estuviera molesta por lo que lo dejo pasar, miro a la chica entonces la piel suave y brillante que fue marcada con el dolor, sus ojos opacados por la tristeza al igual que los de el – mi dulce Teodora - llamo Leo descansando su frente en su hombro descubierto, Teo se tensó ante el momento tan íntimo, no había muchos que compartían así y definitivamente no estaba preparada para este, Leo suspiro contra su piel girando la cabeza para mirar su cuello, ahí donde un pequeño collar de ojo de venado se mantenía siempre prendado contrastado mucho con su bikini blanco de diseñador.

-Como sea - dijo ella rompiendo el momento empujando con suavidad a Leo para levantarse y este la dejo - tu princesa no va a salir de ahí, no piensa usar nada de lo que le diste – informo mirando sus uñas para volver a acomodarse sus gafas de sol.

-Hay chingao ¿y que quiere andar desnuda? – dijo en confusión más después de pensarlo mejor sonrió - Sabes que esa es una buena idea.

-Eres un cerdo - rodó los ojos - debe querer de esos trajes raros como el que traía.

-Bien - gruño levantándose para caminar a la entrada - iré a traerle un estúpido vestido de esos - murmuro entre dientes – ¡Rosendo mi caballo! – grito con fuerza a lo que el hombre apareció velozmente con dicho animal.

-¿Enserio? - Dijo sorprendida - y ya que andas de hacendoso tráeme el nuevo perfume chanel n°5 pliss – dijo acercándose haciendo una mueca cuando el tal Rosendo se le quedo viendo debido a su vestimenta.

-Aja – murmuro Leo distraído mientras enrollaba su látigo.

-Y Alebrije quiere de esas trufas bancas rarísimas que no se para que sirven – dijo con su usual tono de voz - pero él insiste que le darán un toque único a su cocina, como si esas cosas hicieran milagros - se burló suavemente.

-Aja - dijo montando su caballo escuchando todo el parloteo de su amiga.

-Y Leo – volvió a decir.

-¿Qué vergas quieres?- dijo furioso de tantos pedidos - no soy tu jodido sirviente.

-Ash contigo solo iba a decirte que tuvieras cuidado – hizo una mueca a lo que Leo la miro confundido - hablo enserio secuestraste una deidad, y deben estar buscándola – remarco levantando sus lentes para mirarlo a los ojos y hacerle entender lo serio que esto era.

-Mi querida Teodora no llores por mí partida que regresare siempre lo hago – dijo con una sonrisa y con eso el charro negro salió de ahí a buscar lo que sea que le hiciera ganar el favor de aquella princesa, aquello que le hiciera bajar la guardia.

Teodora solo lo vio marcharse desapareciendo en su portal de azufre y llamas, soltó un suspiro para negar con la cabeza, Leo solo estaba tomando más y más estúpidas decisiones a este ritmo ni Miguel, ni Quetzalcóatl lo salvarían. Alguien hizo un ruido detrás de ella Rosendo seguía ahí mirándola con lujuria por lo que hizo una mueca de desagrado y volvió a su lugar para tomar el sol, odiaba a ese tipo y no podía entender que Leo lo mantuviera ahí, pero bueno no es como si pudiera traer a Don Andrés de regreso y el charro negro siempre ha necesitado sirvientes.

* * *

Hermosos kimonos de aspecto muy costosos se encontraban frente a Kubo, frente a él Leo sonreía orgulloso por mostrar aquel obsequio al dios, Kubo quien solo están usando una de las capas de su otro traje alzo una ceja en su dirección, cuando fue llamado para mostrar la sorpresa esperaba otra cosa, no sabe qué pero definitivamente no esto, camino entonces hasta uno de ellos completamente negro con bordes carmesí elegante y realmente precioso, si fuera un simple campesino, el dios toco la tela con suavidad comprobando que esto era seda, una muy fina para un mortal al menos.

-¿Enserio espera que use esto?- dijo con desdén soltando la manga del kimono con desagrado - ¿no había algo más vulgar? - se burló mirando al charro cuya sonrisa se deslavo a una mueca de ira- supongo que es lo mejor que un demonio de su clase puede conseguir - término burlón.

-Así que no te gusto - dijo inusualmente tranquilo- tu perdida, puedes andar desnuda si eso quieres - dijo sarcástico - pero no te lo recomiendo el aire aquí es tan seco que calara tus huesos - advirtió acercándose a él, invadiendo su espacio personal para intentar intimidarlo pero Kubo solo se mantuvo tranquilo - y no me gustaría que nada le pasara a tu linda tez - termino tomando uno de los mechones de su larga cabellera con suavidad en una caricia que el desprecio para después salir de ahí.

-Vaya eso fue muy maduro de tu parte - dijo Teodora quien había escuchado todo desde afuera mirándole impactada - enserio hubiera apostado que gritarías y quemarias toda la ropa y...

-Quema su ropa - dijo Leo interrumpiéndola - toda la que traía si la princesa se niega a usar lo que amablemente le doy la obligare por las buenas - dijo burlista y Teo sólo rodó los ojos.

-Ya decía yo - murmuro bajito y fue a efectivamente a buscar el kimono usado.

Kubo escucho todo esto soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante tal cosa, miro nuevamente la ropa y suspiro, no era tan mala de hecho era muy fino y elegantes no estaban hecho de seda de gusanos lunares y bordad con hilos de oro y plata pero al menos no eran burdos diseños o colores demasiado brillantes, de hecho los colores le gustaron desde el que era negro hasta el rojo sangre así como el azul vibrante, y finalmente se colocó uno, bueno hizo que Teodora le ayudara a ponerse uno incluso aunque ella se equivocó como tres veces con el obi y se quejó toó el tiempo.

Y aunque no entendía por qué toda la ropa era de mujer se encogió de hombros y la uso, no es como si le importara a estas alturas, aburrido de ese lugar y sin señales de su captor, al parecer su negativa lastimo su ego y había salido a buscar almas Kubo decido que era momento de visitar a sus siervos para que no entraran en pánico, dentro de su habitación el dios luna abrió un portal rompiendo todas y cada una de las cerraduras de ese mundo y desapareció.

Teodora entro a la habitación buscando a la princesa ya que no había comido nada desde ayer y realmente no quería que muriera ahí, lo único que le faltaba era que desfallecerá y los metiera en un problemón, pero cuando abrió a la habitación y la encontró vacía se preocupó, luego miro la ventana abierta, el viento soplando en el árido horizonte y maldijo, si la princesa escapo el desierto de ese mundo la mataría por completo, Leo no iba a estar feliz con esto.

* * *

 **Notas: y este es el primer capítulo de la historia de Kubo y Leo pero en sus versiones BadEnding, o sea donde Leo si termina siendo el Charro negro y Kubo es el dios luna.**

 **¿Cómo paso esto?**

 **¿Dónde está Don Andrés y todos los demás amigos?**

 **¿Por qué insisto en hacer historias sobre personajes ficticios?**

 **Para aclarar Teo será una mescla de la Teo de la serie y de las películas, por que como necesito darle sentido a todo, como saben, y la serie es muy diferente a las películas me voy a aventar una explicación de cómo estos dos universos se unen.**

 **Alebrije es el de la serie me gusta mucho más que el de las películas.**

 **Teo tiene aquí tiene como 16 -17, explicare como creció dado que en la película tiene 12 cuando murió.**

 **Leo tiene 21 más o menos cuando se transformó en charro negro.**

 **Kubo parece de 19 años pero ambos tienen ya varios años en su vivir.**

 **Dudas?**

 **Galletas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Oniguiris?**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un dios

**Capítulo 2: Un dios.**

 _-¡Tú me abandonaste! – grito Leo furioso – a mí y a la abuela, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso le hizo?, la destrozo – gruño con ira sus manos se aferraron aún más al cuero del látigo en estas– todo el tiempo preguntaba por ti, te llamaba incluso en sus últimos días, perdimos la panadería de lo mal que se puso, de las deudas acumuladas – apretó los dientes ante cada palabra._

 _-Yo no quise causar eso – se disculpó humildemente Nando, estaba asustado si el joven lucia realmente mal mirando por un lado al que había sido su hermano y al otro sujeto a un lado, la muerte quien parecía no tener ningún deseo de llevárselo._

 _-¿No quisiste? – dijo con sarcasmo- yo no tuve opción, no podía dejarla morir y ahora mírame – pidió pero el joven aún se negaba a verle a los ojos - ¡que me mires cabrón! – grito haciendo tronar su látigo en el aire retumbando la tierra con estruendo - tú me convertiste en esto, cuando huiste porque mi habilidad regreso, cuando creíste que serias arrastrado nuevamente a lo sobrenatural ¿pues qué crees Nando? Al que se lo va a cargar el chahuistle es a otro – y su látigo se enrosco alrededor del joven quien miro horrorizado el deforme rostro de su hermano, quien vio al demonio mismo sonreírle con vicio._

* * *

Leo suspiro apretó el camafeo en sus manos, la baratija que no entendía como conservaba aun, por mucho tiempo pensó en lanzarla lejos en quemarla hasta derretirla pero por alguna razón nunca podía, si estaba un poco chamuscado, viejo y a punto de caerse en pedazos pero aun lo mantenía, no lo había abierto, no desde que acepto aquella condena, la fotografía adentro bien podría haberse borrado o estar derretida y sin embargo aún podía recordar el rostro de su madre y lo odiaba.

Por qué le recordaba que era humano.

Que una parte de su corazón aún seguía vivo.

Que era débil.

-Patroncito – Rosendo entro tocando suavemente la puerta de su estudio, aquella donde las botellas eran guardadas y conservadas, donde Leo solía pasar sus ratos libres meditando mientras miraba sentado por el gran ventanal, no tenía un trono, no había lujos, todo los lujoso estaba en la hacienda pero en esa habitación no había más que botellas en un lado, aquellas más importantes, las de personas más puras y almas buenas y libros, estantes llenos de libros sobre leyendas, sobre mitos que alguna vez le interesaron en su vida como humano, algunos regalos de la mismísima muerte – patrón – insistió el hombre entrando – Leo apretó el camafeo en sus manos, el metal se volvió rojizo entre estas pues no llevaba guantes, el olor a humo lleno la habitación y pronto la silla en la que estaba descansando se movió solo un poco en advertencia, Rosendo apretó más el sombrero en sus manos y trago duro pues su patrón no estaba de humor.

-¿Qué chingados quieres? – gruño furioso – espero que media hacienda este en llamas para ser molestado – Rosendo nervioso se debatió entre no hablar pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Disculpe usted patrón pero – trago saliva – pero no encontramos a la princesa, la señorita Teodora está buscándola pero no la encontramos.

-¿QUE? – la silla frente a la ventana se convirtió en cenizas entonces, y la figura fantasmal llena de fuego viajo hasta tomar al hombre del cuello sacudiéndole furioso – han perdido a mi princesa – gruño y el hombre solo asintió sabiendo bien que tendría un buen castigo.

* * *

-Mi señor no puede entrar ahí - dijo el pobre sirviente tratando de negarle la entrada al palacio de oro y plata, las paredes exquisitamente adornada con dragones y serpientes eran decoradas con perlas preciosas y joyas magnificas, muy diferente a su castillo de plata, pero el ex dios luna furioso solo siguió su camino.

-Exijo hablar con su señor ahora – su voz retumbo en las pareces de aquel palacio abriendo las puertas donde el trono del – ¡Emma-O ! – grito inclinado una rodilla en el suelo frente a la figura sentada en el trono situado entre dos cabezas, un pequeño espejo era sostenido por un pequeño oni y a su lado estaba el Jizo, el regente del infierno de esa región llevaba un enorme kimono negro, capa por capa de diferentes tonos rojizos y negros, en su cabeza un enorme gorro incrustado en joyas y en su mano un abanico de oro abierto cubriendo su rostro.

-Que insolencia – dijo alguien de la corte al verlo entrar abruptamente, a lo que el viejo apretó los dientes molesto al ser tratado de aquélla manera.

-Mi señor – se disculpó el sirviente que había intentado detener al viejo dios – hice todo lo que pude pero – Emma levanto su otra mano en un suave movimiento deteniendo sus palabras y despidiéndole a lo que el sirviente haciendo una reverencia salió de ahí caminando hacia atrás.

-Raiden sama – dijo en voz baja - ¿Qué es tan importante que has perturbado la paz en el Yomi? – y el viejo dios se tensó levanto la mirada para ver al señor del inframundo totalmente confundido, porque esa no era la voz de Emma-O, por que esta era mucho más cálida, tranquila y suave, porque aquel que vestía como un señor no era otro que un vil shinagami.

-¿Esto es una clase de broma? – pregunto molesto levantándose de donde reverenciaba mirando como el impostor cerraba su abanico y miraba sonriente al viejo – exijo hablar con Emma-O – dio un pisotón –no con un vulgar sirviente – todos jadearon al escucharle decir eso, las doncellas que abanicaban a su señor parecieron horrorizadas más el joven solo sonrió.

-Jizo – llamo al otro viejo dios a su lado que solo asintió a su llamado - ¿quieres decirle quién soy? – dijo burlista.

-Si mi señor – el dios se paró frente al viejo y con voz firme anuncio – él es Hiro Emma nuevo señor y regente del Yomi, juez y verdugo de los muertos, jefe de los dieciocho generales del inframundo, Rey de los Oni y señor de todos las almas – decreto.

-Mientes – gruño el viejo – no eres más un niño tonto – gruño empujando al dios frente a el – exijo hablar con el verdadero señor – apretó los dientes amenazante los soldados que permanecían inmóviles en la habitación se movieron entonces listo para defender a su señor – no a la ramera – y el rostro sereno de Hiro se ensombreció, sus facciones se volvieron oscas, el abanico de oro cayo al suelo en un ruido sordo y en un instante Hiro estaba a solo unos pasos del infame dios, pronto el retumbar de un gong detuvo aquélla inevitable pelea.

-Su señor – dijo otro sirviente entrado a la habitación agitado – Enma-O sama – y por las puertas entro Miguel, tranquilo con su acostumbrada capa negra casi flotando en el aire.

-Gracias – dijo al sirviente luego miro frente a él y suspiro – déjenos solos por favor – los murmullos comenzaron a llenar la habitación pero uno a uno fueron saliendo – todos – dijo al ver que los guardias parecían recios a dejarles, ellos miraron a Hiro quien asintió y pronto solo hubo tres en aquella habitación – Raiden – saludo al viejo hombre caminando unos pasos – veo que has conocido al nuevo señor del Yomi – dijo tranquilamente, Hiro solo le miro presumido ante esto y el viejo apretó los dientes.

-No creo que sea la elección más sabia mi señor – dijo midiendo sus palabras – un joven inexperto decidiendo el destino de nuestros muertos – apretó los dientes – alguien con más experiencia tal vez.

-Hace poco tu nieto tomo tu lugar ¿cierto? – dijo Miguel con tranquilidad al ver que Hiro estaba a punto de responder y conociendo su temperamento iniciaría una guerra.

-Le aseguro Enma-O que mi nieto es lo suficientemente capaz de tomar mi lugar – lanzo una mirada de indiferencia a Hiro – y es precisamente por el por quien eh tenido que venir

-¿Qué pasa con tu nieto? – pregunto agachándose para levantar el abanico de Hiro y entregárselo, algo que no le gusto al viejo dios, pues la sonrisa de soberbia en el shinagami se hizo más grande.

-Ha desaparecido mi señor – Hiro trato de reprimir una risa ante eso tomando el abanico para abrirlo y así cubrirse mejor – y ha llegado a mi conocimiento que el ser despreciable que lo hizo fue un invitado suyo, que usted lo trajo a esta tierra desde otro reino – el ex dios luna se contuvo al ver como Hiro realmente intentaba no burlarse de sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Raiden?

-Quiero el nombre de ese rufián, para poder ir tras él y rescatar a mi nieto – Hiro no pudo resistirlo más, el solo empezó a reír tomando su estómago ante lo gracioso de la situación.

-¿Realmente crees eso? – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa – que tu nieto es prisionero del Charro negro – y otra carcajada retumbo entre las columnas de oro.

-Ese infame lo tomo llevándolo a su mundo, mi nieto habría regresado.

-Tu nieto – lo interrumpió Hiro cerrando el abanico entre su mano apuntándole con el – está con él por su propia voluntad – soltó burlista – piénsalo viejo él es una deidad mayor y el charro negro solo un vil demonio – sonrió aún más al ver la realización en el rostro del viejo dios – realmente crees que pude mantenerlo cautivo, si es así eres más estúpido de lo que creí.

-No tienes derecho.

-Suficiente – dijo Miguel levantado la voz en una ráfaga que encendió todas las llamas de las velas que usaban para iluminar durante la noche el salón – me asegurare de que el charro negro sepa que debe regresar a tu nieto – la muerte solo suspiro mandando una mirada de advertencia a Hiro que solo parecía burlista – pero no voy a obligarlo a volver.

-Gracias mi señor – dijo el viejo haciendo otra reverencia y marchándose dándole la espalda.

-Y Raiden – llamo Miguel a lo que el hombre se detuvo pero sin girarse – mantendrás el mismo respeto al nuevo Emma como lo tienes para mi ¿entendido?

-Si mi señor – dijo apretando los dientes y saliendo de ahí dándoles la espalda en una total descortesía, Miguel solo suspiro y volteo a ver a Hiro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? – dijo este acercándose a la mesa donde había bebidas y sirviéndose una copa.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso – suspiro Miguel – provocarlos así – negó con la cabeza- si quieres que cada deidad y señor de este lado te acepte debes ser más…

-No necesito serlo – sonrió empujando a Miguel hasta dejarlo caer en el trono y sentarse sobre el – no lo escuchaste – sonrió ladino – soy la perra de Enma-O – se acercó a sus labios listo para besarlo – puedo hacer lo que me plazca- y entonces le beso.

* * *

En el castillo lunar donde por lo regular reinaba la calma y el silencio el mundo entero se había vuelto loco, desde el secuestro del joven maestro todos los sirvientes podían respirar el pesado aire de la tensión, los soldados y generales se alistaban como locos en busca del atacante y las hijas del ex dios luna ya habían sido desplegaban alrededor de la tierra en busca del nuevo señor, Natsuki una de las jóvenes doncellas del castillo era posiblemente la más preocupada por el joven amo, el espirito de una pobre huérfana que había sido traída por el joven hace ya algunos años no podía más que ofrecer fe ciega y devota a este, por eso cuando escucho lo que sucedía, cuando supo que su joven amo había sido secuestrado su corazón lloro amargamente y rezo a los dioses por esto.

-Natsuki – dijo otra de las doncellas del lugar una con un rango mucho mayor a ella, pues aun que Natsuki era considerada indigna por las demás diosas que habitaban el lugar como damas de compañía Natsuki había llegado a ser casi tan importante como ellas y bueno no era raro que le tuvieran cierto rencor – niña tonta deja de estar sin perder tiempo ve y alista los aposentos del joven maestro que los guerreros no tardaran en encontrarle.

La joven doncella asintió su cabello lacio y negro corto apenas si llegaba más abajo de su barbilla, su cabellera a diferencia de las otras damas que tenían joyas y demás era adornada por pequeñas flores de hortensias azules que mantenían un intenso significado para la chica, como le fue ordenado Natsuki entro a la habitación del joven amo solo para descubrir a un intruso ella grito hasta que reconoció a su señor en extrañas y vulgares ropas femeninas.

-Lo siento tanto joven maestro – dijo ella tirándose al suelo sin ninguna pisca de elegancia – no pude reconocerlo – siguió totalmente arrepentida pero feliz de verlo de regreso.

-Levántate Natsuki – dijo el joven molesto por la actitud de la joven quien de inmediato se levantó sacudiéndose las ropas.

-Debo avisar a todos que está de vuelta mi señor – dijo emocionada intentando ir a la puerta pero Kubo le detuvo.

-No – dijo el haciendo que ella lo mirara confuso, la puerta volvió abrirse nuevamente y ahora un guerrero, un viejo samurái con mirada nublosa entro, el samurái estaba listo para desenfundar su espada al escuchar a la joven doncella gritar pero al ver a su joven maestro se tranquilizó al instante y cayendo en una rodilla saludo a su señor – levántate Hanzo – dijo Kubo realmente molesto por que su visita secreta estaba siendo cada vez menos secreta.

-Mi señor – dijo el joven guerrero aun de rodillas – su abuelo ha ordenado buscarle sin descanso, estará muy aliviado de verlo de vuelta.

-No – volvió a decir Kubo – no eh vuelto para quedarme – y ante estas palabras ambos sirvientes lo miraron confundidos – nadie debe saber que volví y mucho menos donde estoy.

-Pero mi señor – se quejó el viejo samurái levantándose confundido – fue secuestrado, ante esto Kubo solo sonrió divertido.

-Me ofende tanto Hanzo que creas que un vil demonio pueda mantenerme cautivo – negó con la cabeza cuando vio lo avergonzado que lucía – solo eh venido por esto – explico levantando un hermoso espejo de plata de unos 20 cm de diámetro en sus manos.

-Mi señor debemos informar a Raiden-sama sobre su…

-Ni mi abuelo – le interrumpió Kubo volviendo a mirarle – ni mis tías o algún otro en este lugar va a enterarse que eh estado aquí – ordeno mirándoles firmemente – llevaras a la guardia a buscarme a las montañas del norte en busca de mi persona pero desafortunadamente solo hallaran muerte y destrucción, toda mi guardia perecerá a excepción de ti general – sonrió pasando sus dedos por el cristal del espejo aquel que reflejaba su hermosa tez.

-Si mi señor – asintió el samurái con mirada vacía y sin alma alguna entendiendo lo que significaban esas palabras, con la muerte de la guarda personal del ahora dios luna su búsqueda se demoraría mucho más, él sabía que no había nada en esas montañas nada que los fervientes guerreros no pudieran contener, los dragones y bestias no eran nada para el ejército lunar, a menos que no pudieran defenderse y aquellos hombres ya estarían muertos antes de que las bestias los atacaran, Kubo había ordenado el asesinato masivo de sus hombres a manos de su general.

-Puedes retirarte – dijo entonces al hombre quien tras otra reverencia salió de la habitación listo para seguir la orden – Natsuki – llamo a la doncella quien salto visiblemente ante el tono tan suave de su señor – no creo que tenga que repetir lo mismo ¿cierto? – le miro con aquellos fríos ojos.

-No – negó ella - ¿puedo servirle en algo más mi señor? – pregunto ansiosa de poderle ser útil – tal vez ayudar a cambiarse esas ropas vulgares por algo mas – dijo corriendo a acercarse a donde la ropa había sido preparada para su regreso - tal vez su armadura y espada – Kubo solo soltó una pequeña risa levantado su manga y observando aquel kimono de chica bastante corriente para una deidad como él y negó con la cabeza, lo odiaba, era horrendo pero fue el primer regalo de ese estúpido demonio lo usaría un poco más, además sería muy sospechoso que apareciera con sus ropajes en la hacienda.

-Olvida eso Natsuki – negó Kubo acercándose a la criada quien se congelo por eso pero Kubo solo tomo una de las flores en su cabeza, aquella ya medio marchita y la hizo florecer nuevamente en sus manos entregándosela - solo necesito esto – agrazo el espejo listo para regresar cuando el viento soplo y las suaves cortinas de seda se levantaron mostrando el jardín de aquel palacio, la chica cerro los ojos ante la fuerte briza chillando porque pétalos de jacarandas entraron y tendría que limpiar, Kubo por su parte miro por la ventana y su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande – tal vez si necesite algo mas – murmuro mirando los hermosos conejos blancos que saltaban alegremente en el jardín.

* * *

Leo estaba encabronado, bueno eso era poco, su bella princesa había desaparecido no hace falta saber que los habitantes de aquella hacienda estarían en problemas si no encontraban a la princesa en ese amplio desierto, cualquiera diría que no sería muy difícil pero lo era realmente Chuy había salido desde hace horas y no había respuesta incluso Teodora voló por los al rededores y alebrije pero nada, Rosendo ya se había resignado y Leo había dejado caer su furia contra el dándole unos buenos latigazos pero la ira no se desvanecía, salió del molino donde acababa de medio matar, si es que sus sirvientes podían morir por tortura a Rosendo cuando las pequeñas calaveritas se acercaron a él.

-Ahora no estoy de humor – les gruño, no entendía como aquéllos seres de luz pura seguían insistentes en permanecer en ese horrendo lugar si Leo era pocas veces amables con ellas, incluso los pateaba como pequeños balones pero ahí seguían fastidiándole la vida, las calaveritas como eran siempre parecían insistente jalando su pantalón negro - ¡Basta! – le gruño a Finando quien empezó a temblar, pues Leo estallo literalmente en llamas su rostro, pero moribunda en vez de asustarse levanto el pecho frente a su hermano y volvió a jalar el pantalón señalando de vuelta a la hacienda, fue hasta entonces que Leo entendió el mensaje y dejándoles sin agradecer se transformó en lava ardiente para correr a la hacienda.

Apenas si noto el cambio ahí, donde los rosales rojos estaban antes ahora nacían entre las espinas extrañas flores azules que parecían abrirse paso entre las rosas, leo se detuvo un instante pues una extraña bola peluda blanca casi como el algodón brinco entre sus pies confundiéndole, no había animales en su finca, alebrije era lo más cercano a uno y sin embargo ahí estaban conejos blanquecinos de ojos azules casi plateados brincando sin miedo a verle, algo debió alertar a los conejos pues en un instante corrieron al otro lado de la finca donde un pequeño jardín parecía haber nacido, ahí rodeado de hortensias azules y los conejos quienes llevan pequeñas flores blancas en su boca se encontraban alrededor de su princesa.

-¿Dónde carajos estabas? – preguntó furioso pasando a las bestias peludas incluso pateando una que otra, Kubo levanto la vista para mirarlo penas si un segundo antes de volver a tomar la atención a los conejos a sus pies – no me ignores – le gruño jalándole del brazo para obligarle a verle.

-Eh estado aquí todo el tiempo - respondió como si nada Kubo, soltándose de su agarre - ¿A dónde más podría ir? – Leo solo entre cerro los ojos en su dirección no confiaba nada en sus palabras pero al menos ya no estaba perdida, un pequeño conejo volvió a saltar esta vez cayendo en una de sus botas por lo que el hombre lo pateo con desagrado.

-¿de dónde salieron estas madres? – pregunto asqueado por ver tanto animalejo en sus dóminos.

-Son conejos lunares – respondió con un pequeño animal en brazos recibiendo la flor que este le entregaba un pequeño botón blanquecino – me han seguido hasta acá.

-Perfecto – dijo con sarcasmo tomando al conejo en sus brazos por las orejas y levantándolo con brusquedad – Alebrije puede hacer asado de conejo esta noche – Kubo lo miro horrorizado ante esto y le arrebató al pobre animal acunándolo en sus brazos.

-No – dijo con voz firme – si lastimas a uno de ellos me negare a hablar contigo – amenazo algo que no le gusto al demonio.

-Mira chiquita – gruño leo porque a el nadie le daba órdenes – a mí no me vas a hacer dramitas – agito un dedo en su dirección – no quiero ver esas bestias en mi hacienda ni esas estúpidas flores azules – gruño al ver como una vid empezaba a crecer en la pared detrás de Kubo floreciendo las pequeñas campañillas.

-Entonces deberás matarme ahora – dijo sin emoción alguna pero con verdadera intensidad en sus palabras – porque me marchitare lentamente en este horrible lugar – Leo entre cerro los ojos en su dirección y Kubo mantuvo la mirada, una lucha de voluntades se dio entonces, el viento soplo entre ellos, los cabellos negros de Kubo bailaron en el crepúsculo del anochecer, la luna brillante de aquel mundo ya empezaba aparecer y los rayos iluminaron los capullos que se abrieron al recibir aquella bendición, extramente la luna jamás brillaba tan intensamente en este mundo y esa noche parecía reconocer al joven dios.

Las flores se abrieron entonces, blancas y resplandecientes perfumaron el lugar, pequeñas campanillas que iluminaron el pequeño improvisado jardín de aquella princesa.

-Bien – respondió rechinando los dientes Leo - ¿quieres estúpidos conejos puedes tenerlos? – rodo los ojos – ten tus estúpidas flores también – agito las manos – pero si vuelves a desaparecer – sus ojos centellaron en fuego – tus peludos animales lo pagaran – y diciendo eso se dio la vuelta para marcharse, las rosas ardieron en llamas llevándose consigo a cada flor del dios lunar, espantando a los conejos que asustados corrieron a refugiarse a los pies de su kimono ante la risa maniática del charro negro.

Teodora solo le vio pasar mucho menos enojado antes de regresar su mirada a la princesa quien sin miedo alguno por la amenaza volvió a hacer florecer sus hortensias con un ademan en la mano.

Al día siguiente había un pequeño estanque junto a las hortensias azules y campanitas de aquel pequeño jardín y los conejos aumentaron.

* * *

-¿Dónde está? – Dijo Miguel entrando por las puertas de su "oficina privada" atrás de el Rosendo venia corriendo tal vez intentando detenerlo.

-¿Dónde está quién? – respondió haciendo un ademan para cerrar las puertas y golpeando en la nariz al pobre hombre notando la indirecta muy directa regreso a sus trabajo de atormentar o al menos intentar atrapar a las calaveritas, el viejo hombre las detestaba.

-Leo – llamo.

-Miguel – dijo en el mismo tono acercándose a una de las botellas para entregarle una copa pero Miguel solo negó con la cabeza – cierto olvide que ahora te pega tu vieja – rodo los ojos tomándose el trago ofrecido de un solo golpe – ella está bien – Miguel levanto una ceja ante el pronombre pero guardo silencio – está atendida como mi invitada.

-Tú no tienes invitados

-Eso me ofende – pareció herido.

-Tienes que devolverle, su abuelo no está muy feliz – respondió Miguel tranquilo como siempre eran pocas veces que el perdía los impulsos y por lo regular Leo era el causante número dos de esto, él y Hiro podrían hacerle perder su temperamento pero esta vez no era el caso – no puedes…

-Lo hare ok – dejo caer la botella contra la mesa haciendo un fuerte ruido – la devolveré tarde o temprano.

-Leonardo – dijo decepcionado.

-¡Basta! – gruño apretando el vaso en su mano agrietando el cristal – no recuerdo que seas mi madre.

-Estas cometiendo un error, jamás aceptara nada de lo que deseas Leo – insistió Miguel pues entre más tiempo lo tuviera ahí más problemas podría causarle – no es como las jovencitas que sueles raptar.

-Lo sé – dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos – es perfecta, no lo sé Miguel – suspiro poniendo el vaso agrietado en la mesa y pasando sus dedos pos sus cabellos – quizás sea la indicada, tal vez ella logre amarme – murmuro tan serio y anhelante que casi le cree por un segundo.

-Eso es imposible Leo – dijo Miguel acercándose a su amigo inclinando la cabeza como si buscara alguna cosa en su alma o lo que quedaba de ella – porque tú eres incapaz de amar – el rostro de Leo se deformo entonces una sonrisa sínica le adorno y sus carcajadas resonaron por el salón.

-Nada se te escapa – murmuro sirviéndose más tequila en el otro vaso mientras Miguel se paseaba detrás de el – no me culpes por intentarlo.

-Devuélvela - dijo Miguel simplemente – antes del Tsukimi o estarás en serios problemas – y sin más el dios de la muerte desapareció en una lluvia de pétalos de cempasúchil, Leo bebió su trago servido y después apretó este hasta hacerlo añicos furioso.

Pero Miguel tenía razón, Leo San Juan era incapaz de amar, no El charro negro lo era, porque no tenía un corazón y si estaba obsesionado con la princesa era únicamente solo por la culpa de ella, esa maldita bruja.

* * *

Los pájaros chillaban como normalmente lo hacían, en lo profundo de aquel pantano donde la luz solar apenas si pasaba las tinieblas mantenían oculta aquella pequeña cabaña, las raíces ahuecadas de todos aquellos arboles hacían una acogedora vivienda, sin ventanas y con solo una cortina de musgo y hojas como puerta el viento entro por esta asustando a la pobre anciana que dejando de mover su caldero como una vieja bruja giro la mirada.

Pero no podía ver nada, sus ojos o donde deberían de ir sus ojos eran solo cuencas vacías, las heridas habían cicatrizado hace años y la piel a su alrededor acostumbrado a estar callosa, su cabello emblanquecido recogido en un viejo paliacate purpura, la vieja mujer frunció su nariz manteniéndose quita intentando escuchar al intruso que posiblemente llego a su morada.

Solo silencio, todo a sus al rededores se mantuvo en silencio y eso no podía ser normal, la mujer volvió como si nada su atención a su caldero cuando el olor a huevos podridos o azufre llego a su nariz, girándose violentamente miro a un punto en su ensombrecida morada y manteniéndose firme hablo.

-Leo san Juan – llamo al extraño que poco a poco salió entre las sombra, aquel cuyo rostro podía ver en sus recuerdos tan nítido como la última vez.

-Hola Marcela – respondió con otro saludo en su boca adornando una sonrisa cínica y cruel.

La pobre solo se tensó a un más sabiendo que no podía ser una simple visita casual.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Yomi (** **黄泉** **?), la palabra japonesa para el inframundo en los que criaturas horribles protegen las salidas**

 **Emma-O (Enma-O) Es el dios del inframundo en la mitología japonesa budista. Vive en un castillo de plata y oro, con las paredes cubiertas de joyas y perlas. Lo protegen dieciocho generales y sus soldados, además de los demonios y unos hombres con cabeza de caballo.**

 **En este fic "Emma" será el titulo para el señor del inframundo japonés, mientras que "Enma-O" será usado para referirse a la Muerte, aca Miguel, el termino shinigami es para referirse a una parca.**

 **Hanzo como todos saben es el padre de Kubo quien fue convertido en escarabajo gigante y sin memorias, aquí es un hombre normal convertido en el general de la guaria personal de Kubo, como sucedió esto, ya lo explicaremos.**

 **Natsuki significa luna de verano, que fue la época en la que Kubo la encontró, también tratare de explicar más de esta historia.**

 **La finalidad del tsukimi es la observación y admiración de la luna durante el primer día de luna llena de otoño y los 14 días siguientes (dentro del llamado equinoccio de otoño), que tiene lugar el día 15 del octavo mes según el calendario lunar (Juugoya** **十五夜** **), y que corresponde a finales de septiembre principios de octubre del calendario gregoriano variando cada año.**

 **La tradición japonesa dice, que cuando observas la luna llena puedes ver un conejo amasando mochi (pasta de arroz japonés) con un mazo. A este proceso se le llama "mochitsuki" que coindice con la palabra luna llena (aunque los kanji son diferentes).**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Mochi para Kubo?**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sentimientos

**Capítulo 3: Sentimientos.**

 _-Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto – cantaba Teodora a todo pulmón escuchando la música en su teléfono, ella no acostumbraba limpiar eso lo hacia alebrije o Chuy pero Leo había estado muy molesto últimamente por como siempre se quejaba por todo, incluso le consiguió señal de internet ahí, no entendía como pero lo agradecía por lo que pensó en sorprenderle limpiando su colección de botellas de Tequila – cada día un poco más, pequeña traviesa, ahaaaaaaa – canto a todo pulmón cuando sacudiendo el polvo noto una botella dentro de una caja, extraño Leo mantenía el nombre de sus botellas con orgullo a excepción de su reserva ultra preciosa que nunca debía tocar del estante de cristal esta botella estaba cubierta._

 _Ella siempre fue curiosa, demándenla, por lo que saco la botella para leer el nombre del imbécil que Leo quería ocultar, casi la deja caer, la música se convirtió en un ruido sordo de fondo, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, y su estómago de hundió, "Fernando San Juan" decía la etiqueta, y la fecha coincidida con la muerte de Nando, esta era el alma de su amado, de Nando, del único hermano de Leo, pero no podía ser cierto, no cuando Leo le había dicho, jurado que Nando escapo, que estaba en el otro mundo siendo feliz, ella nunca lo comprobó, nunca tuvo el coraje necesario para ir a buscarlo, para cruzar y encontrarlo felizmente con una familia, incluso cuando Miguel se lo ofreció tantas veces._

 _Pero Nando no estaría ahí, por que Leo lo había convertido en tequila, porque él le había robado la oportunidad pasar el mas allá feliz con sus seres queridos, pero más importante le arrebato la oportunidad de reencarnar en el mundo humano, Nando ahora era una botella de Tequila esperando a que Leo lo devorara, para desaparecer para siempre, las lágrimas en sus ojos no tardaron en caer._

 _-Por última vez calaveritas – suspiro Leo mirando a las dos claveritas de azúcar, desde que encontraron la forma de cruzar a su mundo no habían querido irse incluso cuando él se los ofreció en su lugar estaban ahí molestando a Chuy y su casa monstruo que cuidaba la plantación, por lo que conversaciones como estas era el pan de cada día – dejen de molestar a mis sirvientes con su luz interna – pidió – enserio molesten a Teodora me harían un gran favor – las pequeñas calaveritas solo negaron soltando pequeñas risitas que solo le frustraron más, ni siquiera escucho el sonido de tacones en su hacienda, algo que debió alertarle pues Teodora no caminaba por voluntad propia a menos que estuviera muy enojada pero muy enojada._

 _-Como te atreves Leonardo San Juan – gruño ella furiosa parada frente a él, Leo se giró entonces alzo una ceja confundido y antes de decir algo una cachetada cayo contra su mejilla – me dijiste que estaba en la tierra de los muertos, mentiste – entendió entonces de que hablaba, Teo debió encontrarla, la botella de su hermano, el solo suspiro._

 _-Basta_

 _-No – dijo ella zapateado con fuerza, volviendo a darle otra cachetada – eres un imbécil hijo de puta – escupió y Teodora nunca fue buena para las malas palabras pero parece que recogió algunas de él._

 _-¡Dije que basta! – grito enojado tomándole del brazo para detener otra cachetada – él nos abandonó, te abandono – insistió – ¿ya olvidaste cuando se fue, cuando te rompió el corazón?_

 _-Eso no importa, no merecía eso – dijo dolida._

 _-Lo merecía totalmente, mira lo que nos hizo, lo que me hizo, lo que le hizo a don Andrés._

 _-Lo de don Andrés fue tu culpa, tu solo te hiciste esto, tu Leo nadie te obligo a hacerlo_

 _-Tenía que hacerlo – insistió furioso – era la única forma y lo sabes_

 _-No, no lo era, pero eres un maldito cobarde y era más fácil culparlo que aceptar la maldita responsabilidad de tus acciones – un sonoro golpe se escuchó entonces Leo en el calor del momento la había golpeado, durante todo este tiempo, no importa lo furioso que estuviera jamás le había tocado así, el charro se arrepintió de lo que hizo de inmediato, al ver la mirada sorprendida y asustada de Teodora, al verla jadear cubriéndose la mejilla golpeada._

 _-Teo – murmuro intentando disculparse pero no pudiendo del todo, la chica solo negó retrocedió mientras flotaba y se alejó de ahí a toda velocidad – ¡maldición! – grito pisoteando al suelo para hacer lo único que sabía hacer cuando la jodía en grande, beber, tomar tequila de aquéllas almas que merecían la muerte, cuando llego ahí noto que la botella con el nombre de su hermano ya no estaba ella debió tomarlo y simplemente la dejo._

 _Teodora no salió de su habitación en varios días, para el cuarto día se preocupó que no saliera ni a comer con alebrije, no que ella necesitara comer, era un fantasma pero la chica siempre acompañaban a su amigo colorido, sin más se dijo que debía pedir disculpas._

 _-Teo – dijo tocando la puerta mas no recibió respuesta alguna – sé que estás ahí – suspiro – este es mi mundo y se dónde está todo – insistió pero ella solo abrazo más la almohada contra su pecho desde su cama – escucha vamos hablar quieras o no – declaro abriendo la puerta y entrando para verla recostada en la cama dándole la espalda, por lo que se sentó en la orilla de la cama – no me voy a disculpar por lo que le hice a Nando – dijo entonces con seriedad – el bastando me hizo mucho daño, nos hizo daño y no podía perdonarlo – la chica en la cama pareció hacer un extraño ruido por lo que continuo – iba a convertirlo en Tequila y luego dárselo de beber a Chuy o la casa embrujada – ante esto Teodora se tensó en su lugar – demonios incluso iba a romperla en el suelo pero – apretó sus manos soltando un suspiro – no pude hacerlo así que la guarde para no tener que verla – la chica seguía sin reaccionar ante nada por lo que toco con suavidad su tobillo para acariciarlo con su pulgar con ternura – no decírtelo fue lo que estuvo mal – dijo entonces – debí decírtelo pero sabía que te pondrías así – negó con la cabeza – lo siento Teodora – la chica solo alejo su pierna por lo que todo contacto se perdió y Leo solo gruño en respuesta – ¡ya perdóname carajo! – ladro con fastidio – bien te comprare tus estúpidas botas Praga que tanto quieres – la chica había aceptado aquello desde hace un día pero no quería salir, no si Leo no se disculpaba por eso seguía ahí esperado hasta donde podía llegar._

 _-¿Mis botas color borgoña con todo y el bolso que hace juego? – pregunto con un susurro haciendo sonreír a Leo._

 _-Las botas, el bolso, el collar y hasta el molcajete pa´ que te lo cuelgues solo perdóname mija´ – dijo sonriente, Teodora se levantó de la cama entonces le miró fijamente y asintió._

 _-Bien – dijo con una mueca fingiendo enfado aun – pero solo porque deseo tanto esas botas – el charro abrió los brazos y Teodora se lanzó a ellos para abrazarlo por el cuello y sonreír besando su mejilla – también quiero un perfume._

 _-Si lo que quieras – respondió rodando los ojos – ahora salgamos que alebrije no deja de fastidiar – se levantó entonces tomándole de la mano y ella le siguió._

 _-No te lo regresare – dijo con voz seria haciendo que él se volteara a mirarle sabiendo bien de que hablaban._

 _-Bastante justo – asintió jalándole para besarla, esta vez en la boca demandante, de esos besos que te aflojaban las piernas pero a los que ella ya estaba acostumbrada – puedes tenerlo siempre que yo te tenga – termino en una sonrisa para sacarla de la habitación y finalmente volver a la aburrida pero confortable rutina._

 _Teodora se aseguró de ponerlo en un gaveta, junto a la única fotografía que tenía que ellos dos juntos, su lugar especial para los recuerdos, ahí también estaba fotos de Leo, de alebrije, de Xóchitl y de don Andrés, aquellas de sus aventuras cuando todo era bueno, guardados bajo llave estaban sus más preciados recuerdos._

* * *

-¿Que estas esperando come? alebrije preparo esto especialmente para ti – Dijo Leo mirando desde su lugar a su princesa, el dios solamente había accedido a sentarse en la mesa por simple aburrimiento había ignorado ese pedido por tres largos días y finalmente tuvo que aceptar sentarse a comer con su odioso captor, luego de que amenazara a los conejos una vez más.

-No puedo comer esto – dijo con frialdad manteniendo la mirada al frente, tan orgulloso como era.

-¿Así que estas despreciándolo? – murmuro Leo apretando los dientes, al otro lado Teodora se tensó sabiendo que esto no terminaría bien, Alebrije al parecer no había notado dicha tensión.

-Me disculpo enormemente – dijo con sarcasmo - Alebrije -san estoy seguro que todo es exquisito pero no puedo comerlo - Kubo dijo mirando al alebrije colorido con una mueca ante el plato frente a él una especie de comida extraña que le recordaba más a la china que a la de su propio país, Leo se levantó entonces camino hasta donde Kubo estaba sentado y golpeo las palmas de su mano contra la mesa con fuerza.

-¡Dije que comas!- ordeno pero Kubo solo se mantuvo quieto mirando fijamente adelante - come maldita sea - volvió a dar otro manotazo en la mesa estremeciendo a Teodora al otro lado y al alebrije - ¡Bien no comas, muere de hambre! – grito Leo lanzando la comida al suelo causando gran estruendo al romper los platos, tomo entonces la botella de tequila y salió de ahí para seguramente irse a emborrachar a su cuarto.

-Genial – se quejó Teodora arrojando la servilleta que ya había acomodado en su regazo - muchas gracias su majestad – termino con sarcasmo levantándose – Leo ven aquí – y la joven salió tras su amigo quien seguramente estaba furioso.

Kubo solo rodo los ojos miro al alebrije quien volvió a comer animado incluso tras el estruendoso comportamiento de su amo, se levantó entonces haciendo un gesto al pisar sin querer un pedazo de la cerámica rota y manchar su preciado zapato, lanzo una mirada al alebrije para hacerle saber que alguien debía recoger eso pero el dichoso demonio colorido ni lo miro solo siguió comiendo, Kubo frunció la nariz era realmente vergonzoso la servidumbre de ese demonio, ni siquiera era suficiente con que ellos se sentaran en la mesa si no también parecían ignorar sus tareas pero bueno al menos el hombre de la cicatriz, Rosendo le parecía recordar no estaba cerca, eso sí será repugnante, negó con la cabeza para pasar el desastre con cuidado levantando la falda de su kimono y salió de ahí, más tarde Teodora caminaba furiosa por la hacienda Leo le había gritado, a ella su mejor amiga después de que lo siguiera e intentara regresar al comedor, no funciono solo gritos y amenazas por parte del chico la hicieron salir del lugar, y mientras paseaba por los pasillos, justo al caminar por aquel que cruzaba el jardín lo vio, Kubo estaba ahí, el dios por quien Leo se había encaprichado tanto tiempo rodeado de sus estúpidos conejos.

Pero había algo curioso, los conejos parecían estar a su alrededor formándose en una para ser levantados por este, en su boca un botón de una flor blanca de aspecto esponjoso, curiosa se acercó lo mejor que pudo cubriéndose detrás de un pilar, vio entonces como Kubo levantaba cada conejo con suavidad hasta la altura de su rostro y después tomaba aquella flor de los labios del conejo para comerla, "así que el dios estúpido prefería comer flores silvestres que sus conejos extraños le traían pero no lo que Leo insistía en darle, era un malagradecido" pensó ella.

Cuando comento lo sucedido a Hiro en aquella llamada telefónica todas sus dudas fueron despejadas, al menos las de los alimentos tan extraños de Kubo y sin esperar más, porque ella no andaba con delicadezas lo enfrento.

-Sabes que realmente no necesitamos comer – dijo ella – soy un fantasma como por costumbre y Leo solo necesita su tequila, pero tú – se cruzó de brazos - necesitas comer para sobrevivir – Kubo le escucho sin parecer prestarle atención pero ella sabía que lo hacía - ¿Por qué no le dices? – dijo entonces, el cielo oscuro de la hacienda, del mundo en el que vivían nunca había sido tan oscuro como esa noche, era obvio que Leo no estaba de buen humor – que la comida aquí te mataría – insistió, Kubo le miro entones rodeado en su inusual jardín de flores brillantes, resplandecientes como la luna y negó con suavidad.

-Dudo que puedan matarme – suspiro – enfermarme tal vez pero no matarme – Teodora ahora si estaba más confundida aun pero se negó a irse sin una respuesta – dudo mucho que logre conseguir comida para mí – dijo con desdén y Teodora frunció la nariz comprendiendo que esta princesa lo veía como un inútil, y aun así aquí estaba lo que le hacía más desconfiar, tenía sus sospechas al principio pero después de un tiempo estaba casi segura que Kubo era mucho más poderoso de lo que parecía – estoy bien mientras mis conejos me traigan alimento viviré.

Teodora no era estúpida, podía fingir serlo pero Hiro siempre llamo a Kubo un dios con mucha más propiedad de lo que alguien de su clase, ella no conocía muchos dioses, siendo un fantasma su mayor interacción era con Miguel, el dios de la muerte pero sabía que había muchos clases de estos, estaba también por ejemplo el dios de Leo que técnicamente era su Jefe también aun que Leo siempre la mando lejos en su presencia, y Quetzalcoatl pero este último realmente no actuaba como un dios, así que entendía como había seres mucho más poderosos que otros, Kubo tenía que ser uno de estos, incluso tal vez estar a un nivel mucho más alto que Leo por lo que si él quisiera podría marcharse de ahí en cualquier momento, el hogar del charro negro era apenas si una molestia para un dios como Miguel, para Kubo debía tratarse de lo mismo.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, jugando al cautivo, probando y empujando a Leo hasta el límite, pero Kubo no estaba enamorado, podía verlo, sabía leer bien a la gente, su maldición en lugar de don, Kubo solo estaba ahí por curiosidad, para intentar entender como un simple demonio pensaba mantener atrapado a alguien de su clase, Teo sabía que no estaba bien, que al final Leo sufriría, pero no diría nada, tal vez una pequeña parte de ella quería una venganza por lo de Nando, o quizás solo era tiempo que alguien le bajara los humos a su mejor amigo, como fuera Teodora solo salió de ahí dejando al dios lunar en su jardín con sus brillantes conejos que seguían reproduciéndose mágicamente, mientras se dirigía a su habitación a tomar un descanso aun cuando era un fantasma y no lo necesitaba, Chuy se acercó a ella agitado las manos intentando llevarla a el sembradío de los Magueyes, lo siguió solo porque la cosa esa era muy molesta y por qué no quería más gritos de Leo.

Al llegar quedo congelada por la escena ahí, mueca que se transformó en un sonrisa al ver aquello, Leo iba amar esto.

* * *

Acababa de regresar de su largo viaje a ese pantano asqueroso, como odiaba a Marcela y su estúpida vivienda cuando Chuy regreso agitando las manos, esa estúpida momia maya iba a destruirla un día de estos, el punto es que agitaba sus manos haciendo escandalo hasta que lo siguió y llego con Teodora que no dejaba de mirar su sembradío de agave.

-¿Qué carajos le paso a mi cultivo? – gruño al ver como las enormes hojas habían sido mordisqueadas y carcomidas.

-Por qué no le preguntas a tu princesa, parece que sus conejos estaban hambrientos – señalo Teodora quien intentaba reprimir una risa pues un conejo blanco estaba mordiendo dicha planta.

-¡TEO!

-No me grites que no es mi culpa – se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Dónde está ella? – pregunto apretando los dientes reprimiendo el impulso de golpear a alguien.

-En su habitación, ya sabes negándose a comer tu comida – dijo mirando sus uñas con total malicia – pero tranquilo, esas bestias peludas le dan de comer – Leo levanto una ceja ante sus palabras confundido y la sonrisa de Teodora solo se hizo más grande, esperaba que con esto el capricho por Kubo se terminara.

Kubo estaba muy aburrido mirándose en el espejo que no era tan hermoso como el que tenía en casa pero servía para algo, otra cosa que recupero de su casa fue su hermoso cepillo de plata era único, fabricado especialmente para el por lo que no podía permitir que otra cosa arruinara su perfecta cabellera, extrañaba sus ropas pero a Leo parecía gustarle verle vestido en ropas de chicas, se preguntó vagamente cuando le daría ropas masculinas lo que le llevo a pensar en pantalones negros, más bien en los apretadísimos pantalones que usaba el dichoso demonio y su… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el abrir de su puerta en un horrible estruendo, el charro negro entro entonces echando maldiciones.

-Mantén alejados a tus conejos de mi sembradío o te juro que – apretó los dientes, Kubo solo levanto la vista de donde se cepillaba el cabello y miro por el espejo a su captor desafiante – no terminara bien – dijo el joven acercándose y tomando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos para llevarlo a su nariz e inhalar su aroma, Kubo frunció la nariz ante ese acto tan íntimo jalando su cabello para que el hombre lo soltara y este solo sonrió – espero verte en la cena de esa noche mi princesa – y diciendo esto recargo su mano sobre el tocador de madera dejando una pequeña caja de madera de aspecto viejo y lleno de un musgo verdoso que le dio asco.

Leo salió de su habitación, Kubo no tenía ninguna intención de cumplir con su orden y para mañana se aseguraría que sus conejos comieran la mitad del sembradío solo para fastidiarlo, sin embargo la curiosidad por saber que había en la caja fue mucho más grande por lo que la abrió.

Fue sorprendente, Kubo como un dios de la alta gama había recibido regalos dignos de él, como uno de los solteros más cotizados de su mundo también recibía miles de regalos de cortejo tan fascinantes que de vez en cuando capturaban su atención, pero jamás algo así era una flor algo común para los que no eran conocedores pero el sabia de su verdadero poder.

La hermosa flor blanca de tallos rojizo y múltiples pétalos blancos con una suave fragancia, "la reina de la noche", había escuchado de esa particular flor un regalo de la diosa lunar de Centroamérica que lamentablemente no podía tener en su propio mundo, y estaba ahí frente sus ojos, no podía entender como esto era posible, la flor que solo florece dos veces al año y que lo hace en luna llena para morir al amanecer era finalmente suya, lo más extraño de todo fue que parecía estar rodeada de magia pues no veía otra forma para que esta se mantuviera, tan hermosa y con su peculiar aroma.

Kubo no quiso admitirlo pero aquel simple regalo hizo saltar su frio corazón, por una fracción de segundo sus brillantes ojos azules se opacaron y con una ternura inexplicable tomo la bella flor entre sus manos para llevarla a su nariz disfrutando de su hermoso aroma.

Leo San Juan resultaba ser tan interesante como pensó.

* * *

-Así que Teodora tenía razón – dijo Leo aquella noche apareciendo detrás de un pilar mientras sus conejos lo alimentaban, como siempre Kubo no había asistido a la cena por lo que furioso el charro fue a buscarla solo que no estaba en su habitación, mas antes de salir mucho más enojado, noto su regalo, como aquella flor estaba colocada cuidadosamente sobre un espejo de plata que no recordaba darle, pero lo ignoro en pos de ir a buscarle – prefieres comer hierbas traídas por un sucio animal que lo que te ofrezco – dijo con desdén, todo el buen humor desapareció.

-Son flores lunares – respondió simplemente – no hierbas – dijo con tranquilidad aceptando otra.

-Es igual – dijo furioso listo para patear el estúpido cojeo, en su lugar lo arrebato de las manos de Kubo quien le miro reprobatoriamente – voy a azar uno de esto – agito el animal – a ver si eso si lo puedes comer – Kubo aprecio horrorizado al instante y el conejo se agito en sus manos mordiéndole para que lo soltara – maldita bestia – grito al sentir los filosos dientes enterrase en su mano – ahora si lo voy a – y busco son su mano su látigo pero Kubo lo detuvo, tomo su mano con suavidad llevándola hasta sus labios, el charro mantuvo el aliento ante ese acto más aun cuando Kubo beso la herida para curarle en un instante, Leo se quedó congelado por esto, todas las emociones en su pecho florecieron nuevamente, aquella misma sensación al verlo por primera vez, amor.

-No puedo comer nada de aquí – dijo entonces aun sostenido su mano – soy una deidad, solo comemos alimentos puros – explico empezando a tomar otra de las flores que sus conejos le daban – sus alimentos aun cuando son preparados de buena fe son impuros podría enfermarme si los cómo – dijo mirándole tras sus largas pestañas haciéndole jadear ante tan bella escena – por eso ellos me traen alimento, para que pueda permanecer con vida como su prisionero – Leo frunció la nariz ante eso último, al saber que su amada doncella seguía viéndolo como un carcelario, por lo que arrebato su mano y salió de ahí dejándole solo.

Al día siguiente las comidas dejaron de servirse, nadie necesitaba comer realmente, solo alebrije pero él lo hacía cada vez que quería así que no había problema, pero esta vez en la noche cuando Kubo esperaba por sus conejos Leo apareció en el jardín, en su mano una botella de aquéllas que acostumbraba a cargar y una copa vacía fueron ofrecidas a él.

-Es mi tequila – dijo como explicación – está hecho de almas puras, de aquellas que vendieron su alma por un propósito puro, por amor – Kubo pareció un poco asombrado por eso por lo que agrego – lo sé es horrible pero un trato es un trato no puedo cambiar las reglas – Kubo negó con la cabeza para empezar a sonreír.

-Creo que es interesante – murmuro mirando con un nuevo brillo a Leo y aquella botella – engañarles incluso por nobles deseos – el charro negro lo miro extrañado, no se imaginaba aquella reacción, la diosa luna de México estaría horrorizada por algo así, era buena y benevolente pero dios esta princesa era simplemente un enigma maravilloso, si era educado la mayor parte del tiempo pero verlo disfrutar de tal cosa solo encendió su deseo aún más.

-El punto - tosió para aclarar su garganta y alejar esos pensamientos impuros que le decían empujar a la princesa presumida sobre su estúpido jardín y tomarla ahí mismo, pero no Leo quería disfrutar de esto lentamente - es que esto es lo más puro que hay en mi mundo, incluso Miguel digo la Muerte misma lo ha aprobado – sirvió una copa de vino – es tan dulce como la bebida en la fiesta pero un poco más fuerte – Kubo miro la copa servida frente a él, miro a su captor que parecía honesto y se mordió el labio, esto podía estar mal, no es como si pudiera envenenarlo de verdad, pero podría equivocarse y enfermarse y sin embargo la tomo, bebió la copa sintiendo como resbalaba por su garganta ardiéndole un poco haciéndole toser – cuidado amorcito – dijo Leo con preocupación – bebe despacio y él lo aceptó.

Tenía razón, era lo más dulce y puro del lugar, era perfecto sobre todo porque Leo había entregado voluntariamente una de sus botellas más preciadas para su deleite demostrando así que su deseo por complacerlo era mucho más grande que su orgullo y no había nada que Kubo gozara más que ver doblegado el orgullo a su voluntad, sin embargo no conto con que el tequila de Leo era mucho más fuerte que el sake al que estaba acostumbrado, un par de horas después, cuando el cielo en aquel mundo estaba despejado y la ilusión de la luna podía verse Kubo se encontraba recargado sobre Leo un poco ebrio, conejos a su alrededor saltaban aun con los dulces botones de flores mientras los comía perezosamente.

-Debería probarlo – dijo Kubo ofreciendo un botón blanco entre sus dedos, Leo levanto una ceja mirando a su amada musa achispada por la bebida, lo cariñosa que estaba sobre él y como fácilmente podía tomarla ahora mismo sin ninguna resistencia, el asintió tomo el botón entre sus labios y pasando su lengua por los dedos de Kubo con insistencia, el dios se inclinó entonces más sobre su pecho hipnotizado por aquella boca y Leo dejo ir los dedos para probar algo más, sus bocas se unieron en un demandante beso, sabia a tequila, a pureza, a flores y a lujuria, era simplemente perfecto.

Kubo soltó un gemido placentero deseoso de más, las manos de Leo se agitaron por su cuerpo indagando debajo de las capas de su kimono y cuando lo dientes del demonio se cerraron contra su cuello produciéndole sensaciones extrañas su alma vibro asustada justo a tiempo que los dedos de Leo encontraron la suave piel de sus muslos, la deidad reacciono entonces, empujando a su compañero se alejó de él, Leo solo sintió el cálido cuerpo bajo de el desaparecer en un instante Kubo estaba parado en medio del jardín mirándole horrorizado y al siguiente corría seguramente a su habitación, frustrado se dejó caer contra las estúpidas hortensias azules y tal vez arranco algunas.

En su habitación Kubo trataba de calmar su agitado corazón, de acallar su alma pero nada de eso sirvió en un segundo la bella flor blanca, el regalo de Leo cayó al suelo y el espejo donde estaba se levantó en el aire y como si una ventara se tratase su abuelo lo miraba desde el otro lado.

El dios Luna desapareció aquella noche.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **La flor que Leo le regala no es otra que la Reina de la noche (Epiphyllum oxypetalum). Planta exótica, nativa de Centroamérica, su nombre se debe a la relación que existe entre la planta y la Luna, pues florece solo cuando comienza la fase de luna llena.**

 **Alguien ha visto la película de la princesa kaguya ¿No? Por qué me inspire mucho para la escena donde Kubo se asusta con Leo de la escena donde el emperador abraza a la princesa.**

 **Dudas?**

 **Sugerencias?**

 **Galletas?**

 **Onigiri para kubo?**


	4. Capítulo 4: Madre

**Capítulo 4: Madre.**

Hace muchos siglos atrás el dios luna tuvo tres hermosas hijas, hermosas en belleza y con un poder inimaginable, de todas ellas, la mayor era quien sobresalía su amable corazón favorecía a los fieles mucho más que su estricto padre, sin embargo aun cuando el amor de sus hijas suavizaba su cruel corazón el oráculo les dio malas noticias, el amor y amabilidad seria recompensado con pena y muerte y el dios, quien había logrado suceder a su padre demasiado joven se asustó y en su inexperiencia decidió que si el amor atraería dolor a sus vidas era mil veces mejor no sentir.

El joven dios arranco sus ojos para tener la fortaleza de protegerlas y el tiempo paso, y las princesas aquellas llenas de amabilidad fueron tratadas duramente, volviéndose frías también, una era oscura aterrorizo al hombre y en algún momento ellos dijeron "basta", un guerrero se levantó entonces, valeroso y fuerte cuyos soldados vencerían al cruel dios para traer paz en la tierra, la princesa fue enviada para detener a dicho guerrero y aun que ella combatió con gran destreza no pudo evitar lo que sucedió.

La princesa se enamoró y para cuando el dios lo supo ya fue demasiado tarde, enfurecido por esta traición juro destruir aquel amor y cuando su pequeña huyo con el guerrero, cuando ella dio a luz el fruto de aquel amor, sintió su honor mancillado.

"Ven mi pequeña" dijo con engaños sonriendo prometiendo cuidar de ella, no estaba enojado juro y ella le creyó, para cuando reaccionaron su padre la asesino tomando al pequeño niño en brazos, el valiente guerrero maldecido y al pequeño niño le arrancaron su corazón, esparciéndolo muy lejos donde jamás podría encontrarle.

Kubo fue llamado el nuevo sucesor, creció fuerte y poderoso con la misma crueldad de su abuelo, el solo guio tropas a morir por puro capricho o controlo las mareas para inundar Japón solo para llamar la atención de la muerte, Kubo el devastador fue llamado entre los hombres, un egoísta dios que solo servía a sus propios deseos y durante mucho tiempo eso fue todo lo que conoció, entonces él encontró su corazón.

* * *

-¡Tú! Maldito desagradecido – grito el viejo dios lanzando a Kubo contra el piso de la habitación – oculto en ese horrendo mundo - grito furioso empezando a caminar – haciendo de mí el hazme reír de todos – cada vez estaba más furioso – todo porque ¿por estar con un estúpido demonio de quinta? – le pregunto y Kubo quien aun seguía afectado por los besos de Leo no escucho completamente aquellos reclamos – ¡debiste regresar de inmediato no jugar a la doncella secuestrada! – grito una vez más y lanzo el espejo de plata rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, fue entonces que Kubo reacciono y miro la furia en su abuelo.

-Basta – dijo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me humille para traerte de vuelta? – gruño recordando su trago amargo – ahora todos deben saber lo que paso en el Yomi – más furioso.

-Basta.

-Y ese maldito mocoso, no puedo creer que Emma-O lo nombrara el nuevo Emma – siguió hablando sin hacerle caso a Kubo – El equilibro entre los dioses se perturba por sangre impura y tu juegas a esconderte – le dio la espalda decepcionado.

-¡Basta!- grito levantándose y mirando el espejo roto – no tenías ningún derecho…

-Escúchame niño estúpido – dijo su abuelo acercándose a él mirándole amenazante – puedes ser el nuevo señor allá afuera – le tomo del brazo – pero aquí adentro sigues bajo mi yugo.

-Estas equivocado – jalo su brazo para soltarse – desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no te pertenezco, abuelo – termino llamándole con burla - ¿dime cómo fue que me encontraste?

-Nada se puede ocultar lo suficiente a mi – respondió con firmeza, pero Kubo solo rio ante esto – niño insolente, te ocultas con demonios impuros, vistiendo como un mendigo y aun así tratas de burlarte de mí – regaño pero Kubo solo se carcajeo aún más.

-¿Tratas de parecer poderoso ante mi abuelo? – pregunto con una sonrisa – ambos sabemos que fue lo que me delato, mi corazón grito asustado y lo escuchaste a través del espejo – más el viejo dios se mantuvo firme y negó - ¿no, como puedes estar tan seguro abuelo?- pregunto un pareciendo curioso ante su respuesta – cierto – se inclinó para tomar un trozo del espejo observando su propio reflejo – al igual que con mis tías y tú, me arrancaste el corazón – Kubo delimito el contorno de su mirada en el trozo de espejo en las manos y volvió a sonreír – por cierto lo encontré – dijo levando la mirada, cuando el viejo dios miro a su nieto a los ojos, su ojo izquierdo ya no estaba vacío, había calidez, el mismo caoba de su difunta hija pero más aún, mucho poder.

-Eso… es imposible – murmuro el viejo confundido.

-¿Por qué? Por qué te aseguraste de que jamás lo encontrara, creíste que si lo ocultabas con tus estúpidos guardianes nunca lo recuperaría – lanzo el espejo contra el suelo enterrándolo en el tatami como si fuese una daga – pero lo encontré y con ello un poder inimaginable – y para lo que cualquiera parecía una simple discusión, una guerra de miradas era realmente algo más grande, pues el poder espiritual de Kubo no tenía comparación con la del viejo dios - ¿crees que no descubriría que Hanzo es mi padre? – dijo sorprendiendo al viejo – ¿que un humano inmortal maldecido bajo tu control no lo cuestionaría nunca?, ¿que jamás querría escuchar sobre mi madre más que tu estúpida explicación? – Kubo dio un paso hacia adelante que para el viejo dios fue como un golpe contra su poder – pero lo que más subestimaste fue creer que el corazón mismo era un debilidad – sonrió – no lo es abuelo tengo mucho más poder con solo la mitad de lo que tu tendrás nunca – Raiden no pudo soportar tanto poder y finalmente cayo de rodillas apretándose el pecho, Kubo había ganando aquella batalla de voluntades- No voy a matarte abuelo – dijo Kubo dejando de centrarse en su abuelo y caminando hasta su lado para hablar – se vería muy mal que el nuevo dios luna asesinara a su antecesor – dio como una razón – pero si presionas no significa que alguien mas no lo haga – sonrió deslizando la puerta para irse de ahí – y por favor deja en paz a Emma-O, a veces las distracciones son necesarias – y tras decir eso salió de ahí, adentro Raiden comenzó a toser un poco sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre en sus labios dándose cuenta al fin que su pequeño nieto era una amenaza.

Afuera Kubo camino por los pasillo del castillo, todo estaba inusualmente callado hasta que finalmente frente a él, su general favorito apareció.

-Mi señor – dijo este haciendo su acostumbrada reverencia – no lo esperábamos tan pronto de vuelta, su abuelo ha estado – Kubo levanto una mano y lo callo entonces luego sonrió ocurriéndosele una idea.

-Mi querido Hanzo - dijo este poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello como una caricia – ¿cumplirás un nuevo capricho mío? – pregunto en un susurro.

-Si mi señor – murmuro el samurái cuyos ojos brillaron ante la maldición que trataba de recordarle a quien le debía lealtad – yo no puedo – murmuro confuso pues su lealtad estaba con Raiden, Kubo rodo los ojos ante esto moviendo sus manos a la altura de sus ojos, una a cada lado de su cabeza mientras pequeños hilos de azules reemplazaban a los de plata cambiando sus lealtades, en la bruma de aquel hechizo el joven guerrero no pudo evitar mirar en el rostro de su hijo a su bella esposa – Sariatu – murmuro congelando a Kubo un instante, cuyo corazón volvió a vibrar de una forma muy parecida pero diferente que con Leo.

-Hanzo – volvió a llamar Kubo terminando su hechizo pero sin querer separarse del guerrero – mi querido Hanzo, vigilaras a Raiden día y noche para que no pueda lastimarme – susurro como un encantador de serpientes – y si llegase a intentarlo sabes que hacer.

-Lo matare – respondió sin duda alguna el guerrero cuyos ojos brillaban azul eléctrico, Kubo sonrió complacido ante eso y se alejó para seguir con su camino.

-Mi señor – dijo su joven doncella al verlo entrar a su habitación – ha regresado.

-Me temo que no estoy aquí para quedarme - negó con la cabeza buscando entre su armario.

-Mi señor espere – dijo ella intentando buscar también – déjeme ayudarle a buscar – se detuvo ya que no sabía que estaba buscando -¿Qué está buscando mi señor? – pregunto avergonzada.

-Un nuevo espejo – suspiro – el mío tuvo un contratiempo- se encogió de hombros, la joven doncella asintió y corrió a buscar a un pequeño baúl sacando otro espejo, este un poco más grande y sin mango, era redondo con dos asas alrededor y un hermoso diseño de flores detrás – es perfecto Natsuki – alabo a la doncella quien sonrió animada, mas antes de desaparecer Kubo se acercó a ella - espera – llamo a la chica quien se acercó animada y con un movimiento de sus manos las sakuras en su cabeza cambiaron a una sola flor blanca con hermosos pétalos aterciopelados- mucho mejor – asintió – mírate – le ordeno y la joven doncella se inclinó para verse en el espejo que Kubo sostenía en sus manos sintiéndose honrada que su señor lo sostuviera para ella.

-Es hermosa – dijo ella maravillada.

-Si lo es – sonrió Kubo, pues esta era la misma clase de flor que Leo le había regalado – cuídala mucho.

-Lo hare mi señor – asintió ella al verlo desaparecer para regresar nuevamente a la hacienda.

* * *

 _-¿Eres tú un dios? – pregunto la dulce jovencita a un Kubo demasiado joven._

 _-¿y que si lo soy? – pregunto en su lugar, la joven levanto la mano en su dirección y con lágrimas en los ojos vomito sangre sobre pulcros ropajes._

 _-Por favor… por favor mi señor – murmuro ella al borde de la muerte - por favor, clemencia – suplico y Kubo sonrió, el sol empezó a salir por el horizonte justo en ese momento._

 _Kubo encontró sus ojos justo al finalizar la primavera, su curiosidad lo llevo a explorar su pasado y tras descubrir la verdad de su madre y padre, salió en busca de aquello que su abuelo tanto temía, su corazón, lo encontró sus ojos protegidos por dos grandes peligros, el primero en el salón de los huesos cuyo guardián fue más irritante que nada, en las profundidades del océano en el jardín de los ojos obtuvo el segundo cuyo única molestia fue mojar sus ropas, cuando Kubo obtuvo ambos ojos sintió temor de recuperar su alma nuevamente por lo que solo devoro uno._

 _Fue un despertar doloroso, un mar de emociones completamente nuevo golpeándole desde lo más profundo de su ser mostrándole una nueva visión del mundo, junto a un nuevo poder inimaginable, ante esta nueva ansiedad, este deseo y hambre de egoísmo Kubo ataco aldea tras aldea de humanos deleitándose con el dolor ajeno, disfrutando de aquel sufrimiento que sin su corazón le fue difícil comprender y era tan hermoso que se volvió adicto._

 _La primera luna llena de verano una jovencita la última sobreviviente de aquel pueblo en ruinas le mostro el otro lado de tener un corazon, pues ahí en medio de aquella masacre la niña suplico haciéndole sentir lastima, Kubo levanto su espada manchada de sangre inmunda, de aquella de hombres y mujeres, de niños asesinados a sangre fría listo para terminarla cuando el sol empezó a brillar y las lágrimas en su maltrecho rostro estrujaron su corazon._

 _Lástima, piedad, compasión._

 _Por primera vez Kubo sintió un poco de aquel dolor ajeno, si tener un corazón le había dado un poder asombroso pero fue ese poder lo que le volvería loco si no aprendía a controlarlo, el pequeño príncipe guardo su espada y tomo a la jovencita para llevarla consigo, incluso en contra de su abuelo la joven fue bañada, vestida y aceptada como parte de ellos y bebió el elixir de los dioses para hacerse inmortal, Kubo la tomo como su doncella personal, le dio un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida, ganando el amor incondicional de esta en el proceso._

 _Ahora, tras conocer a Leo San Juan, Kubo noto que era mil veces más excitante oponerse a su voluntad que masacrar mil aldeas hasta las cenizas._

* * *

Teodora y Leo discutían, eso no era novedad en aquella finca, al menos lo fue para el dios luna quien vio eso como una falta de respeto por parte de una sirvienta, Leo dijo algo que debió molestar mucho a la chica pues esta dio un pisotón y luego salió de ahí furiosa, ni siquiera reconoció su presencia, que falta de respeto, Leo apretó los dientes y estuvo a punto de gritar y convertirse en fuego cuando vio a su princesa acercarse, tras la última noche pensó que se ocultaría por al menos unos días en su habitación, fue reconfortante que no lo hiciera.

-Estas aquí – dijo él.

-¿Dónde más iría mi señor? – respondió Kubo tratando de lucir inocente atrapando a Leo en su trampa quien se sintió extasiado por ser llamado así.

-Anoche me dejaste muy rápido chiquita – dijo invadiendo su espacio personal – empezaba lo mero bueno y – se labio los labios algo que Kubo siguió con la mirada – cuando me di cuenta solo tus conejos me hacían compañía.

-¿Ellos están bien? – pregunto Kubo en su lugar como si lo que le dijera Leo no fuera importante.

-¿Qué? – dijo confuso - ¿estas, estas preocupada por esos pinches animales? – y todo el buen humor del charro estaba a punto de desaparecer – no los eh asado si eso te preguntas – respondió de mala gana pues planeaba continuar con lo de anoche.

-Es bueno saber eso – respondió Kubo levantado su mano y tomando la mejilla de Leo con suavidad – mi señor – murmuro acercándose para dejar solo el fantasma de sus labios en su mejilla y el buen humor de Leo apareció por lo que le iba a tomar de la cintura lástima que Kubo se alejó demasiado rápido.

-Oh vamos no seas así chiquita – le gruño fastidiado - ¿no vas a besarme como anoche? – dijo coqueto, Kubo desvió la mirada avergonzado, todas las emociones volvieron a florecer en su interior sintiéndose perdido un poco – vamos princesita chula – Leo trato nuevamente de abrazarle pero Kubo retrocedió.

-Un sirviente jamás debe levantarle la voz a su señor – dijo en su lugar deteniéndole y cambiando el tema – sé que soy solo un recluso aquí mi señor pero ante tal osadía debería ser azotada – y aquello confundió a Leo que finalmente entendió que hablaba de Teodora.

-¿Quién Teo? – negó con la cabeza – naaaah no vale el esfuerzo – se paró agarrando su cinturón – hacer algo así solo traerá más problemas – se estremeció – no quiero escuchar sus berrinches créeme ya se le pasara – agito la mano, en eso Rosendo se acercó a el algo temeroso de interrumpirlo.

-Pa..patrón su caballo está listo – dijo este haciendo reverencias a la princesa, Kubo solo cubrió su nariz con la manga de su kimono dado que el ser en particular le resultada repulsivo.

-Bueno chiquita – soltó un suspiro fastidiado – ya que no vas a aflojar ahorita me voy – inclino su sombrero hacia el – las almas no se arrastran solas – bromeo y Kubo no pudo evitar sonreír por eso – ¿Qué tal un besito de despedida? – volvió a invadir su espacio personal pero Kubo solo negó con la cabeza, Leo suspiro y salió en camino para montar a su caballo, justo cuando estaba por irse Kubo se acercó a el - ¿cambiaste de idea chiquita sobre ese beso? – meneo las cejas.

-Quiero otra – dijo Kubo en su lugar - una flor lunar con raíces para sembrar en mi jardín – le miro a los ojos adorablemente – y accederé a tomar más de su tequila, mi señor – termino como una promesa a algo más.

Los ojos de Leo se llenaron de rojo intenso algo que le pareció inmensamente hermoso a Kubo y tras asentir salió cabalgando para perderse en un aro de fuego, Kubo se quedó ahí mirando el horizonte donde se perdió, pronto llegaron los conejos a sus pies revoloteando.

-Hay patroncita – murmuro Rosendo – ha de tener harto calor – dijo agitando su sombrero para abanicarle ya que este traía su acostumbrado kimono de varias capas – ssshhhhuuuu– le dijo a los conejos – ni se atrevan a comerse el maguey porque ahora sí...

-Cállate – le gruño Kubo cambiando totalmente su actitud dulce a una más seria y dominante, el hombre jadeo al ver aquellos fríos ojos mirarle con desprecio y asintió escondiéndose tras su sombrero – no volverás a tocar a ninguno de mis conejos con tus asquerosas manos – ordeno y el sujeto asintió con terror – ni abanicarme tu peste es inaguantable – finalmente Kubo dejo de mirarle y regreso su atención a la finca - ahora dime ¿Por qué el señor de este mundo deja pasar tal altanería por parte de sus sirvientes? – el pobre Rosendo no entendía a lo que se refería, Leo gustaba de torturarle incluso sin motivo alguno por lo que murmuro sin saber cómo responder, tacones se escucharon entonces Teodora apareció en el pasillo de la hacienda con celular en mano y si aún caminaba es que estaba furiosa, Rosendo tuvo una idea de lo que se refería y supo que responder.

-La señorita Teodora – dijo lentamente – ella es la favorita del patrón – entro en pánico al darse cuenta de lo que dijo – claro antes de usted, el patrón dijo que la tratáramos como la dueña del lugar – Kubo se sorprendió ante esto – tal vez eso no le gusta a la señorita Teodora quien siempre ordeno por aquí- el hombre apretó más su sombrero – pero usted es mucho más hermosa y definitivamente – Kubo ya no siguió escuchando el solo se alejó del asqueroso hombre y regreso a su jardín, pensando en esta nueva revelación.

-No había nada más patético que una concubina que no conoce su lugar.

-¿Con quién está hablando?- la voz le hizo sorprenderse, Teodora jadeo saltando al escucharla.

-Princesa - murmuró ella cerrando de inmediato la puerta de la gaveta donde guardaba su más grande tesoro, mas no fue lo suficientemente rápida y el dios pudo ver el contenido, o al menos parte de el - creí haber cerrado la puerta - murmuró recelosa pues la deidad no dejaba de mirarle fijamente.

* * *

-¿Con quién hablabas? - volvió a preguntar tranquilamente odiaba repetirse pero parece que desde que llego tenía que hacer muchas cosas que odiaba.

-Con nadie - murmuro negando con la cabeza - ¿desea algo o solo está desesperada por atención? - dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Mis conejos necesitan cepillarse - ordeno suavemente a lo que Teodora se levantó de mala gana no sin antes poner llave a su gaveta - por cierto - la llamo antes de que esta saliera de la habitación - no necesitó suplicar por algo de atención- dijo socarrón - a diferencia de - hizo una pausa mirándola de arriba abajo - ti - termino despectivamente, Teodora solo apretó las manos y salió caminando a cepillar a los estúpidos conejos.

-¿Quién es Nando?- preguntó Kubo al alebrije quien parecía amar cuidar de sus flores extrañas, la jardinería se le daba bien.

-El hermano mayor de Leo - respondió feliz luego notando su desliz murmuro preocupado - Leo dice que no podemos hablar de el - el dios solo levantó una ceja ante esto y el alebrije continuo- el abandono a Leo cuando era humano y luego - apretó los labios - no estoy seguro solo que no se habla cerca de leo sobre el- la deidad solo pareció más confundida y sin más dejo al alebrije seguir con su trabajo.

Una pequeña idea hizo sonreír a la deidad.

* * *

 _-Teodora te amo - Leo la miro con una gran sonrisa, su mano acaricio su mejilla y sus centellantes ojos rojos solo le mostraban burla._

 _-No - negó ella poniendo una mano en su boca para evitar que la besara- pero está bien, ya que yo tampoco lo hago – respondió con la misma frialdad que sus palabras, pues ella sabía que esto no era real, solo una ilusión, solo dos personas combatiendo la soledad._

 _-¿Creí que a las chicas les gustaba que dijeran eso? - dijo burlista._

 _-Yo no soy como las otras chicas - frunció la nariz enojada._

 _-No, no lo eres - murmuro Leo alejando su mano para poder besar nuevamente, para poder marcar su cuerpo a su voluntad y doblegarla destruyendo su alma._

 _Era un trato simple, uno que alebrije no terminaba de comprender, si ellos dos eran prisioneros de Leo, pero Teodora sabía muy bien que alebrije podría huir, no sería muy difícil con ayuda de las calaveritas escaparían y dejarían ese horrendo lugar, sin embargo alebrije se había negado a hacerlo de la misma forma en la que ella se negó a ser salvada por la misma muerte porque ella no iba a abandonar lo último que le quedaba._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Pues técnicamente Kubo tiene razón, Teodora es como la concubina de Leo y como este viene de un mundo donde esta práctica es muy común no le ve lo extraño, su abuelo tiene concubinas, él tendría de hecho concubinas si no las usara como damas de compañía.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir que cancelare "serenata a la muerte"… no me maten… ha se la creyeron jajajajaja, no ya enserio aún seguimos en Hiatus sorry.**

 **Ideas?**

 **Notas?**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Onigiri para Kubo?**

 **Un pinche exorcismo para Leo?**


	5. Capítulo 5: Melancolía

**Notas: sé que en MUR dije que actualizaría primero DLP pero me di cuenta que ya tenía este capítulo desde hace mucho y olvide publicarlo así que se los paso, por ultimo les diré que este es el primer fic que voy escribiendo a la marcha por eso es que los caps son tan cortos a comparacion a lo que les tengo acostumbrados, o sea q no tengo medio fic terminado como acostumbro antes de publicar uno o dos caps, es más ni siquiera tengo escenas escritas más que una que para colmo falta para que salga así que estoy a lo que sale y espero no contradecirme, si ven algo de eso, díganme enserio lo agradecer, o alguna duda que no haya resuelto aún.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Melancolía.**

 _-¡Tú me abandonaste! – grito Leo furioso – a mí y a la abuela, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso le hizo?, la destrozo – gruño con ira sus manos se aferraron aún más al cuero del látigo en estas– todo el tiempo preguntaba por ti, te llamaba incluso en sus últimos días, perdimos la panadería de lo mal que se puso, de las deudas acumuladas – apretó los dientes ante cada palabra._

 _-Yo no quise causar eso – se disculpó humildemente Nando, estaba asustado si el joven lucia realmente mal mirando por un lado al que había sido su hermano y al otro sujeto a un lado, la muerte quien parecía no tener ningún deseo de llevárselo._

 _-¿No quisiste? – dijo con sarcasmo- yo no tuve opción, no podía dejarla morir y ahora mírame – pidió pero el joven aún se negaba a verle a los ojos - ¡que me mires cabrón! – grito haciendo tronar su látigo en el aire retumbando la tierra con estruendo - tú me convertiste en esto, cuando huiste porque mi habilidad regreso, cuando creíste que serias arrastrado nuevamente a lo sobrenatural ¿pues qué crees Nando? Al que se lo va a cargar el chahuistle es a otro – y su látigo se enrosco alrededor del joven quien miro horrorizado el deforme rostro de su hermano, quien vio al demonio mismo sonreírle con vicio._

 _Los san juan había pensado ilusamente que tras escapar del infame charro negro podrían vivir sus_ _vidas como quisieran, ser panaderos en su pequeño pueblo fue extrañamente liberador, tras años de vivir en viajes combatir a espíritus malignos y bueno ser empujados a ese mundo tan jóvenes vivir una vida monótona y tranquila fue extrañamente bueno._

 _Leo siempre había extrañado a sus amigos espíritus algo que Nando jamás entendió, si se había enamorado de Teodora pero vamos ella estaba muerta y obviamente nada pasaría, fue un pequeño capricho de niño y ambos crecieron y con ellos las responsabilidades hasta que un día Nando se vio obligado a salir del pueblo estaba enamorado y la chica que cautivo su corazon su envida por su padre lejos y en su estúpida locura de amor el la siguió, al principio llegaron cartas, luego nada._

 _Todo fue en picada desde ahí, la abuela enfermando de gravedad, perdieron la panadería, Nana Dionisia tuvo que regresar a Veracruz, entonces Quetzalcoatl intento eliminar al mundo y bueno como siempre él tuvo que detenerlo, al menos sus amigos regresaron, todos menos Xóchitl, conoció a Marcela y se enamoró._

 _Entonces Nando regreso y como el cobarde que era volvió a huir rompiendo por última vez el frágil corazon de su abuela, ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando su única familia moría en sus brazos?, Teo trato de detenerle trayendo a Xóchitl, incluso don Andrés, todos diciéndole que era una mala idea pero Leo estaba desesperado y en su dolor busco al único que podría ayudarle._

 _Solo que esta vez el trato fue diferente, Leo se había rebelado y osado intentar cambiar su destino, la vida de su abuela se salvaría pero el nuevo charro negro no tendría descanso alguno, jamás habría un sucesor y el puesto que alguna vez rechazo seria su prisión hasta consumirle por completo._

 _Acepto, no tenía opciones según él, cometiendo así el peor error de su vida, la transición fue lo más doloroso que pudiera haber sufrido antes, mucho más que la primera vez, nadie pudo salvarle ahora y con horror le vieron arrancar su propio corazon para jamás volver a sentir y esto trajo consecuencias graves, lo primero que hizo fue asesinar a su propia sangre, sin corazón alguno su abuela ya no tenía razón de ser, la mato justo después de entregar su alma para salvarle, entonces Marcela lo traiciono de la peor forma posible, por lo que le arrancó los ojos para obligarla a vagar como la bruja que era._

 _Encontrar a Nando fue mucho más difícil, si no fuera por Miguel este se hubiera salido con la suya, pues de alguna forma se ocultó a su poder y justo cuando iba a morir Miguel le llamo, la muerte en ese entonces pensó que sería algo bueno, que quizás Leo cambiaria de opinión sobre su hermano y quizás dejaría el rencor, al parecer se equivocó._

 _-Gracias por dejarme hacerlo – dijo Leo mirando Miguel que solo suspiro, cuando sintió la muerte de este supo que tenía que avisarle a Leo pensó que se rencontraría, que tendrían una bella reconciliación y los rencores se terminarían, se equivocó, en lugar de eso Leo se dejó llevar por la venganza y consumió el alma de su hermano mayor._

 _-¿Estas feliz? – dijo Miguel tranquilo como siempre – dime ¿valió la pena?, ¿se llenó aquel vacío? – pregunto con tranquilidad, Leo solo suspiro miro sus manos el alma recién destilada de Nando y negó._

 _-No – pareció herido – estoy que reboso de felicidad – sonrió entonces – ese cabrón se lo tenía bien merecido – beso la botella con el tequila, el alma de su hermano – ahora tiene su puto castigo, si esto me hace sentir de puta madre – y Miguel solo negó con la cabeza y dejo a su amigo sumirse más y más en su propia mentira, porque aunque no lo creía podía verlo, ahí en el lugar que ocupaba su negro corazón donde solo un par de personas especiales tenían lugar había un hueco, el de su querido hermano Nando._

* * *

Teodora flotaba por la hacienda, el último pedido de su majestad la tenía harta solo quería llegar y acostarse un rato olvidarlo todo, entonces entro a su habitación solo para notar que su gaveta especial que estaba cerrada, totalmente abierta.

"No, esto no podía ser, Leo le había prometido no tocarla, él lo juro, él" Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo al notar algo, un pétalo, aquel suave rastro de flores azuladas solo la conducían a un culpable, la princesa, esa maldita.

-¡Tú!- dijo entrenado a la habitación en gran escándalo - ¿dónde está?- grito furiosa- sé que tú lo tomaste -acuso a la deidad.

Kubo la miro inocente desde su lugar, acercándose un poco más a Leo quien pareció molesto por esta interrupción finalmente tenía algo de tiempo de calidad con la chica y Teodora lo arruinaba.

-Teodora - hablo apretando los dientes mirándola con advertencia, Kubo a su lado se acercó más a él para poner un brazo en su hombro y mirar desde su escondite a la pelirroja.

-Esa maldita perra - escupió Teodora - ella tomo a Nando - señalo furiosa, toda su aura aterradora.

-Basta Teodora- Leo la calló enojado - sabes bien que él me pertenece, todo aquí es de mi propiedad - declaro - y yo puedo disponer de lo que sea y cuando quiera.

-Pero lo prometiste - respondió herida ante la promesa rota, miro a la deidad entonces aquella que parecía sonreír desde su lugar pero el cuerpo de Leo le impedía verlo bien - ella lo hizo a propósito - golpeo el piso con su zapato – esa…

-¡Suficiente!- grito con voz de ultratumba y si Leo no se transformó en fuego fue para no hacerle daño a la deidad que se ocultaba en su espalda - no debiste tomarla en primer lugar, ahora vete- ordenó, Teodora apretó los labios llena de rabia estaba segura que comenzaría a llorar, miro nuevamente a la princesa quien ahora levanto la barbilla orgullosa detrás de Leo y sonrió descaradamente, luego miro a Leo, al imbécil que se dejaba manipular.

-Esa maldita perra te va a destruir - dijo con desdén - y no esperes que este ahí cuando suceda – declaro dándose vuelta para alejarse ni siquiera fue a su habitación, no ella corrió se alejó hasta los hornos donde el agave era procesado, ella solo quería estar sola.

Kubo sonrió al verla partir tan furiosa, satisfecho con su acción se alejó de Leo para volver a mirar el libro de extrañas fotografías cuando el charro hablo.

-¿Lo tomaste?- pregunto serio.

-¿Y que si lo hice?- respondió con suavidad - dijo que podía tomar lo que deseara - enarco una ceja tomando el viejo y posiblemente valioso libro en sus manos y lo tiro al suelo descuidadamente para hacer su punto - y eso hice.

-¿Qué hiciste con él?- pregunto con seriedad apretando las manos ante la actitud de la princesa.

-Lo bebí- respondió dándose la vuelta pero Leo le tomo del brazo y obligo a mirarlo.

-Buen intento- dijo apretando los labios- pero Nando no era un santo, y como no te veo enferma - le recordó su conversación - ¿qué hiciste con él?- volvió a preguntar sus ojos volviéndose rojo intenso, fuego que le hizo arder la sangre, Kubo sintió como el agarre en su mano se volvía más y más caliente posiblemente quemaría la seda en cualquier momento.

-Lo B-E-B-I - dijo lentamente altanero soltándose de su agarre.

-Escucha primor - Leo se acercó más a su espacio personal para intimidarlo pero Kubo apenas si parpadeo - está empezando a cansarme tu actitud de princesa - escupió las palabras - bájate de tu macho o te bajo - amenazo pero Kubo solo sonrió divertido.

-Quiero verle intentarlo - respondió con mirada intensa.

-No le busques chiquita - volvió a decir Leo tomándole de los cabellos y acercándolo a su rostro, Kubo pudo sentir su respiración, el aliento fantasmal de Leo contra sus propios labios, su pecho se agito ante esto, euforia, exaltación, jubilo, excitación, naciendo de lo más retorcido de su ser, Kubo casi podía ansiar aquel beso, Leo se inclinó entonces dispuesto a tomar lo que quería, dispuesto a tomar un beso, pero las manos de la deidad empujaron su pecho con fuerza tan dolorosamente que se separó de él, Kubo solo le miro sus hermosos ojos brillaban con intensidad, con un deseo extraño que ni el mismo dios comprendía.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, Leo solo gruño por esto tirando todo lo que estaba sobre la mesita, la botella incluida y grito.

Esa maldita princesa estaba empezando a molestarle y mucho.

* * *

-Necesito salir - la deidad miro al charro quien levanto un ceja desde donde estaba sentado, su acostumbrada copa en la mano - ¡ahora! - ordeno pero Leo solo negó.

-Pues eso si no se va a poder - sonrió tomándose la copa de su tequila - de aquí no sales chiquita.

-Necesito un baño - dijo con firmeza.

-¿Y qué Teodora no te lo puede preparar o qué?- levanto una ceja.

-Necesito bañarme en agua pura - hizo una mueca- si me baño una vez más en eso, enfermare.

-No.

-Dije que quiero un baño en agua pura - ordeno con sus ojos brillando.

-No soy pendejo princesa, no vas a salir de aquí y escapar.

-Pero no escapare - sonrió inocente - no si está ahí para detenerme- se acercó a él con suavidad - como podría hacerlo si usted está vigilándome - y eso fue todo miro a la princesa incrédulo para finalmente sonreír.

Viajar a caballo nunca fue de su agrado, él podía volar, ahora viajar en un caballo infernal sosteniéndose de la cintura de un maldito demonio era por mucho la peor experiencia de todas, bien no era tan malo además Leo le permitió ir detrás de él y no enfrente como la primera vez, al menos ahora no tendría que estar pegado contra su pecho y la cabeza del horrible animal.

Llegaron como era de esperarse en un sendero de fuego, sin embargo el caballo no se detuvo a la primera de hecho Leo murmuro algo sobre que estaban cerca y hecho andar con más rapidez, Kubo tuvo que mantener los ojos cerrados debido a lo estúpidamente rápido que iban, cuando finalmente se detuvo se sorprendido, en primera el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, podía ver un montón de árboles y plantas llenándolo todo, por un segundo pensó que había sido llevado a una selva, entonces la luna se vio libre de las nubes que la ensombrecían e ilumino el lugar haciéndole jadear.

Era hermoso, el verde de las plantas balanceándose por el aire nocturno, gotitas de roció brillando en sus hojas como diamantes luminosos, frente a el un hermoso cenote emergía lleno del agua más pura y cristalina que pudiera observar, curioso se inclinó sobre el caballo notando como algunas cosas brillaban debajo de esta, al estar en contacto con la luna, oro quizás.

La magia y el misticismo rodeaban el área, un lugar sagrado de eso no existía duda alguna.

-¿Qué pasa chiquita? - dijo el charro bajando de su caballo para ayudar a la deidad, al menos ahora ya aceptaba su ayuda - ¿no es lo que esperabas? – preguntó dado la expresión tranquila en su rostro.

-Esto no es Japón – respondió tratando de no notar tan sorprendido por el bello lugar y alejándose del agarre en su cintura tras ser bajado.

-Pues claro que no – rodo los ojos - no estoy pendejo, ¿creías que te iba a llevar ahí? – le miro burlista - Pa´ que pidieras ayuda y huyeras, no mija, eres rechula pero no puedes engañarme - señalo Kubo solo se cruzó de brazos, aun no comprendía mucho que significaba "rechula" pero obviamente tenía que ser ofensivo - eres la diosa lunar si te llevo a Japón todos sabrán que estás ahí, pero aquí tú no eres nada - negó- la diosa lunar es otra y a Coyolxauhqui le vale verga alguien como tú ahora toma tu baño- señalo el cenote de agua cristalina.

Kubo en arco una ceja, Leo era tan imbécil como creyó, no tanto, puede que este no fuera su tierra pero la luna seguía siendo la luna un dios y en Japón o aquí él tenía sus mismos poderes por lo que si quería escapar lo haría sin su permiso, en su lugar negó miro el hermoso lugar con detenimiento.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto finalmente, pues no podía creer que algo así existiera en la tierra natal del demonio.

-En Yucatán, todos van al estúpido cenote de Chichén Itzá por creerlo sagrado – dijo en burla – pero este tiene el agua más pura y cristalina de todas – explico alejándose del caballo y acercándose a el tomo su mano con suavidad - solo lo mejor para mi princesa favorita - dijo intentando besarle más Kubo rodó los ojos quitando su mano y acercándose más al agua, se agacho entonces para meter una mano probando las aguas, sintiendo la magia del lugar, tenía razón, el estúpido demonio tenía razón este lugar emanaba una pureza indescriptible, ahora entendía lo que brillaba en el fondo no le sorprendería que hubiera también sacrificios humanos a los dioses en ese lugar, él sonrió complacido, se levantó entonces para acercarse al charro.

-Ayúdame - pidió tomando las manos de Leo, aquellas envueltas en guantes negros y las puso en su cintura en una orden directa, todo sin dejar de mirarle directo a los ojos.

-¿Que no sabes desvestiste sola? – pregunto pero sus manos no se movieron de la cintura de hecho estaba deteniéndose de arrancarle la ropa.

-¿No quiere ayudarme?- preguntó mirándolo con sus intensos ojos, con un brillo especial que embriaga al demonio.

-No pos si quitarte la ropa es lo que quiero desde el primer día - sonrió aflojado el obi para sacárselo, quito el jūnihitoe entonces con suavidad observando como la suave tela caía capa tras capa de su cuerpo, gruñendo por las estúpidas capas innecesarias y lo complicado que era, debía reconocerlo Teodora tenía su admiración por ayudarle a poner esa cosa tan rara, cuando llego a la última prenda una suave Kosode blanco la deidad le detuvo - ¿qué pasa chiquita te da pena? - meneo las cejas coqueto pero Kubo solo se alejó dándole la espalda soltando el listón que agarraba su cabello, las hebras negras brillaron intensamente bajo la luz de la luna dándole un aspecto mágico, fantasmal, Kubo miro sobe su hombro entonces, la belleza sin igual de aquella piel pálida brillaba como nunca bajo el cielo nocturno reluciente a las luz lunar y tras lanzar una suave mirada coqueta se hundió en agua sumergiéndose por completo.

Leo solo negó con la cabeza levanto las prendas y aventó a la silla de montar mientras se recargaba en un árbol cercano para vigilar a su princesa, tomo su látigo para enrollarlo una y otra vez esperando a la dichosa deidad.

Kubo salió finalmente a la superficie, la tela se pegó a su cuerpo pero de espaldas Leo apenas si podía ver algo, si el agua hubiera llegado más debajo de sus rodillas, el bello trasero de la deidad así como sus muslos lechosos hubieran sido una buena vista, pero el agua cubría hasta la cintura de Kubo y el largo cabello de la deidad brillaba intensamente haciéndola relucir mágicamente, no esto era ella, la deidad que había secuestrado y tomado para sí, Leo sonrió de satisfacción, Kubo por su parte siguió tomando agua entre sus manos echándola por su cuerpo para purificarse, sus manos masajearon sus hombros estirando su cuello dejo expuesta su piel para deleite de Leo, sin quererlo Kubo deslizo la manga de su bata revelando más piel, su hombro quedo descubierto y Leo lo noto, Kubo sintió la intensa mirada en su espalda por lo que se giró y miro el deseo ardiente en los ojos del demonio, esto era tan divertido que coquetamente deslizo la tela para dejar ambos hombros de su piel al descubierto después mirar a Leo intensamente, llevo entonces su mano hasta sus labios y chupo uno de sus dedos para después lamerlo suavemente.

Fue erótico Kubo no dejaba ver mucho, su otra mano cerraba firmemente el escote de su Kosode pero Leo no necesitaba más soltó su látigo en el suelo y camino adentrándose al agua para sostener a Kubo.

El agua le cubría hasta la cintura, la picazón empezó a calarse en su piel, el recuerdo de que agua tan pura no podía tocarlo, Leo era un demonio, uno muy fuerte muy alto en la cadena de mando pero un demonio al fin y al cabo, algo como esa agua tan pura, aquella cuya magia aumentaba en las noches tocada por la luna era mala para su ser y sin embargo no le importo, no si podía tocar la piel de porcelana de su princesa.

Kubo se sorprendió al instante, no esperaba aquello, no ser asaltado así una mano en su cintura y la otra subiendo por su brazo hasta la piel delicada de su hombro, Leo se quitó un guate con los dientes y lo dejo caer en al agua importándole poco perderlo cuanto lo toco, en cuanto la cálida mano del charro tocaron la purísima piel suave sintió un escalofrío, como una corriente eléctrica cruzar su espina dorsal llenándole de un sentimiento confuso y aterrador, Leo movió su pulgar en pequeños círculos sobre su piel, deleitándose de la suavidad y sin poder más bajo si nariz hasta el hombro aspirando, dejándose embriagar por el dulce aroma de la princesa, pero no la toco, su nariz recorrió lentamente desde su hombro hasta su cuello con suavidad y Kubo solo estiro el cuello ofreciendo piel al hombre que tan audazmente lo tocaba, los brazos de Kubo ahora estaban en su pecho, aferrándose sin empujarle, sonrió su mano dejo de tocar su hombro y se movió a la barbilla de Kubo para levantar su rostro, ambos se miraron, azul gélido y rojo fuego en una batalla de voluntades, al final Leo se inclinó para reclamar esa boca, pero Kubo no iba dejárselo tan fácil esquivo el beso volteándose y eso solo lo enfureció, sus dedos se aferraron a sus cabellos entonces obligándole a mirarle y con una sonrisa furiosa lo beso.

No fue dulce, no hubo ternura solo una violenta lucha por quien mantendría el control, lenguas enfrascadas en una batalla sin cuartel alguna, las manos de Kubo se aferraron al traje negro arrugándolo, los dedos de Leo disfrutando de la suavidad de sus cabellos negros, el deseo ardiente naciendo en el interior de ellos en aquel momento tan íntimo, la deidad fue el primero en recobrar la razón, recordar quien se atrevió a tomar sus labios reclamándolos suyos por lo que le mordió, el labio del charro sangro entonces algo que en lugar de molestarlo como prometió la última vez lo encendió más por lo que apretujo a la deidad en sus brazos y volvió a besarle con posesividad, forzando, empujando, haciéndole suyo.

Pero había estado mucho tiempo en el agua y la pureza ya quemaba su piel, se separó siseando de dolor, el fuego en sus ojos era diferente, tuvo que hacerlo, soltando una maldición Leo empujo a Kubo y salió del agua de inmediato gritando, lanzando un alarido estruendoso para convirtiéndose en llamas ardientes y alejarse en el bosque.

Kubo sonrió al verlo así, divertido y tal vez un poco alagado por haber logrado que el demonio entrara a un lugar que seguramente lo mataría sin pasaba tanto tiempo en él, el metálico sabor de la sangre en sus labios solo le hizo recordar el beso, este fue un bono extra, perfecto, simplemente una delicia, no planeaba besarlo, no dejarlo ir tan lejos pero en algún momento dejó de resistirse y el deseo le gano.

Kubo miro la luna, al caballo de su secuestrador y a sus al rededores, estando solo podría escapar pero no era como si realmente no pudiera hacerlo, en su lugar volvió a sumergirse en el agua llegando al fondo donde las piedras brillantes le llamaban, en la superficie noto lo que eran, bellos jades y piedras preciosas, oro en cadenas y ornamentos dignos de un dios, el solo las soltó nuevamente, las dejo caer hasta hundirse en el agua sagrada, no era un vulgar ladrón para robar ofrendas ajenas, no, claro que no, él era un gran señor y como tal las ofrendas venían a él, además si quería baratijas brillantes tenia a un estúpido demonio que cumpliría sus caprichos, uno que además era intrigante.

Termino su baño purificante y salió del agua para esperar a Leo, cambio sus ropas con rapidez y cuando el demonio apareció mucho más tranquilo y sin signos de purificación acepto su ayuda para subir al caballo.

-Creí que escaparías princesa - bromeo Leo subiéndose al caballo tras de él.

-Usted lo dijo, estoy en medio de la nada - dijo inocente mirando como el labio aun seguía sangrando, cualquier otra herida ya hubiera senado pero al ser Kubo un dios esta duraría más, Leo vio entonces a la princesa sacar un fino pañuelo de seda y limpiar su labio con suavidad casi pensó que lo besaría en su lugar este se recargo en el peso cálido del demonio - no quiero perderme, supongo que me tiene a su merced - y el charro negro solo levantó una ceja a sus palabras no creyéndole nada y sin embargo se sintió satisfecho.

Ellos regresaron a la hacienda en el inframundo.

 **Notas:**

 **Ese romance si se puede ver.**

 **Ideas?**

 **Dudas?**

 **Mochi para Kubo?**


	6. Capítulo 6: Padre

**Capítulo 6: Padre.**

 _-Y ese es el chiste del pierna balón, no se usan las manos – el chiquillo estaba como siempre en un campo solitario hablando a la nada, algo que ya era costumbre con él, su hermano suspiro al verlo así negando con la cabeza._

 _-¿con quién hablas? – pregunto asustándole haciendo que el chico tirara su balón._

 _-¡Nando! – enojado por ser molestado así de la nada recogió su balón – con nadie practico mi discurso para dar a conocer mi nuevo juego con los demás chicos, el pierna balón – levanto su pelota – será un éxito._

 _-Claro – con sarcasmo no muy convencido – no puedo creer que la abuela te cociera ese balón – negó con la cabeza – en fin tienes que venir a ayudarme en la panadería._

 _-¿Ahora? – pregunto gruñón pero su hermano solo frunció mas la nariz y el pobre de Leo acepto sin gana alguna, empezó a caminar de regreso con Nando siguiéndole los pasos no vaya a ser que se escapara, en un instante detuvo su andar para darse la vuelta mirando al mismo lugar donde su hermano estaba "practicando su discurso" - ¡Nando! – grito este ya que noto que no venía, Fernando entrecerró la mirada como si en cualquier momento algo extraño apareciera de la nada finalmente se dio vuelta y regreso a su hogar._

 _En el pequeño campo, justo en el lugar donde los chicos habían estado dos figuras fantasmales flotaban en el aire, una de ellas era de un viejo caballero y la otra una jovencita, ambos miraron a los hermanos marcharse sin poder hacer nada._

 _El día que Nando se fue en busca del amor verdadero, el sol brillaba con calidez y el viento soplaba suavemente anunciando un buen viaje, la noche que Nando san juan regreso a puebla el viento ceso de repente, la luna se ocultó entre las nubes y los grillos dejaron de emitir su chillido característico, Marcela miro cada signo de mal augurio y los ignoro, cuando un extraño en capa apareció en su puerta trasera grito no sin antes darle un buen golpe con su sartén favorito, no hace falta decir que casi le tumba un diente y prácticamente le rompió la nariz, fue doloroso si, necesario también pues ambos se llamaron intrusos en aquella casa._

 _Leo regresaba de una larga jornada laboral en el campo sus hombros dolían un chingo y don Andrés quien amablemente paso la tarde haciéndole compañía ya lo tenía mareado, cuando escucho los gritos y golpes en su casa corrió sin pensarlo dos veces, primero se asustó pero después no pudo evitar reírse a ver a su hermano, su enorme hermano ser sometido por la pequeña marcela, luego de las presentaciones de algunos abrazos de alivio y de saber la nueva situación con la panadería perdida, Nando se disculpó, hablo de como aquello no funciono, que había hecho lo posible para ganar la mano de la chica y al final ella prefirió a alguien con mucha más fortuna que un pobre panadero, aun que leo estaba un poco resentido por su abandono al ver a su abuela tan feliz no puedo evitar perdonar a su hermano, entonces la idea de volver a hacer lo que mejor sabían lo entusiasmo demasiado._

 _Fue una calurosa tarde, mientras Nando construía un nuevo horno de barro en la parte trasera de la casa para comenzar su regreso al comercio alimenticio, al parecer Leo jamás fue buen panadero y esa fue una causa por la que perdieron dicha panadería que aquella anécdota salió de la nada, fue un comentario gracioso, de esos que tus hermanos mayores cuentan a tus novias para avergonzarte, algo que debió ser inofensivo, comenzó como el por qué no estaban casados y bueno la respuesta fue simple, Marcela no creía en eso del matrimonio y Leo la amaba tanto que acepto estar juntos sin esto, algo que desilusionaba a su abuela pero nada más se podía hacer y termino con la peor cosa que podría decirle._

 _El extraño comportamiento de Leonardo y el porqué de su apodo, Marcela no paro de reír al escucharlo, casi se cae de tan fuerte que se rio o eso pensó Nando al verla sentarse en una silla de inmediato para después seguir riendo._

 _-Y esa es la razón por la que le digo chisguete – termino el limpiando el sudor de su frente –oye tranquila mejor bebe tu ese tepache te hará bien – señalo la jarrita de barro que ella había llevado ahí para ofrecerle de beber._

 _-Iugh no – negó ella frunciendo la nariz – huele horrible – Nando extrañado por esto tomo el jarro pero no parecía malo, le dio un trago y de hecho estaba muy bueno, súper refrescante, vio como Marcela hizo una meca al verlo beber pero no le dio importancia – entonces siempre ha sido así – dijo ella con curiosidad – extraño._

 _-Ni te imaginas – Nando regreso a lo suyo – demasiado raro de niño hablaba solo – apretó los labios pensando bien sus palabras – veía cosas raras._

 _-¿cosas raras? – fue mucho más curiosa y Nando solo soltó un suspiro quería olvidar aquello por lo que negó – vamos no puedes dejarme así, cuéntame, tienes que hacerlo – insistió – solo recuerda que soy yo quien cocina en esta casa – amenazo._

 _-Bien – levanto las manos rindiéndose – solía ver fantasmas y ese tipo de cosas – marcela hizo una cara muy extraña que Nando pensó que no le creía por lo que agrego – te lo juro por santa madre – se persigno – que dios la tenga en su gloria, fui testigo de muchas de esas cosas raras, como la nahuala y el chupacabras – la joven parecía cada vez más interesada – pero lo peor de todo fue el carro negro, fuimos al mismo infierno para salvar a una niña que…_

 _-El charro negro no vive en el infierno – interrumpió la chica._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Nada – sonrió inocente – que salvaron a una niña._

 _-Si su alma, ahí va el pinche de Leo a aceptar un trato para salvarle, pues resulto que era una trampa pa´ que el fuera el sucesor no sé qué madre – negro con la cabeza – gracias a la virgencita que todo salió bien y nada de eso paso, la marca desapareció y el dejo de ver fantasmas._

 _-Espera – marcela lo detuvo todo el relato fue muy revelador – Leo es el sucesor del Charro negro._

 _-Era – rectifico – no sé cómo estuvo pero al perder su habilidad para verlos perdió también el chance de ser su sucesor - sonrió – que locura._

 _-Leo aún puede ver fantasmas – murmuro ella._

 _-No inventes el no._

 _-Leo puede ver fantasmas, hace unos años se enfrentó a Quetzalcoatl para salvar el mundo y…_

 _-No – Nando dejo caer el barro que estaba utilizando – no, Leo no ve fantasmas, oíste, no vamos a pasar por esto otra vez, no puedo pasar por eso otra vez._

 _-El los ve – aseguro ella – puede verlos al igual que yo, tan claro como te veo a ti – Nando retrocedió un paso ante esto – pero si su destino era ser el charro negro eso no va a cambiar, no importa cuanto lo intente uno no puede escapar a su destino –ella se agarró el vientre totalmente consternada – tarde o temprano Leo se convertirá en el charro negro – aseguro y fue tan firme en sus palabras que Fernando le creyó._

 _Dos días después hubo una gran discusión, Nando había negado el hecho hasta que no puedo más y le pregunto si podía seguir viéndoles y Leo no mintió esta vez, así con el viento cambiando de dirección Fernando san juan volvió a abandonar a su familia, semanas después su abuela enfermo, él se convirtió en el charro negro y su corazón, su corazón le fue arrancado por sí mismo._

 _Fue justo después de que Leo tomara el relevo como secuas del señor oscuro, cuando Teodora llego a él llorando sobre Marcela bebiendo un extraño líquido y empezar a sangrar, fue justo después de que esta volviera en sí que descubrió lo que hacía el brebaje y la vida que había tomado, Marcela había estado embarazada del hijo del joven que se enamoró pero su temor al verlo unirse a las fuerzas oscuras le hizo tomar una cruel decisión._

 _-¡Tú mataste a mi hijo! – gruño furioso lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación importándole poco que hace unos instantes se estuviera desangrando._

 _-Jamás dejare que tu semilla se esparza – respondió ella escupiéndole a los pies – no cuando estas maldito – el dolor en su voz era palpable, pero se mantuvo firme ante el demonio._

 _-¡Tú maldita bruja! – Leo enfureció entonces, su alma termino de carbonizarse y tomándola del cuello la empujo contra la pared – te matare, te hare sufrir por esto._

 _-Prefiero morir a dejar que esa cosa siguiera viviendo en mis entrañas – y eso solo lo enfureció, el agarre en su mano se hizo más fuerte, sus manos quemaron su garganta lastimándole aún más._

 _-No – sonrió aflojándole un poco – tengo algo mejor para ti – acerco su rostro a la mujer y lamio suavemente su mejilla sintiéndose como lija áspera._

 _-¡Leo basta! – grito Teodora intentando detenerlo pero este saco su látigo para atraparla en este y hacerla a un lado._

 _Un grito ensordecedor lleno la noche entonces mientras el charro negro arrancaba los ojos de la pobre mujer y tras sacarle ambos la dejo caer al suelo condenándola a las tinieblas para siempre, para alguien como Marcela los ojos no solo eran el reflejo de su corazón sino de todo su poder, y así fue como ella termino recluida como castigo por negarle al Charro negro lo único que un demonio de su clase no podía tener, descendencia._

 _Por qué los demonios a diferencia de los dioses no podían procrear entre sí, al menos no los de este lado del mundo._

* * *

El frio calaba los huesos en la entrada de aquella cueva, debajo de uno de los montes mejor ocultos de México una gruta se abrió paso a las profundidades de aquel montañoso lugar, una de las tantas cuevas del diablo la llamaron los lugareños, pero a diferencia de aquellas cuyas ubicaciones se volvieron un atractivo turístico esta se convirtió en un solitario e inexplorado pasaje, el aire gélido a su alrededor calaba los huesos del más valiente con solo unos segundos al estar ahí, la oscuridad en su interior era tan densa que era imposible ver más allá de su nariz, el aroma, un fuerte e intoxicante aroma a azufre se resbalaba por tu garganta carcomiéndote las entrañas, y eso no era lo peor, el lamento, un llanto tan aterrador que congelaba tus piernas al escucharlo, cualquiera que se atrevió a ir mas allá nunca pudo salir otra vez, incluso grandes grupos con tecnología terminaron perdiéndose en el abismo con sus almas rondando los al rededor alertando a cualquiera que pensara en entrar.

Mas el frio abismal solo agito los pliegues de su kimono, los lamentos espectrales le causaron repulsión y la oscuridad no fue nada para un habitante lunar, Kubo camino lentamente sintiéndose asqueado al llegar cada vez más adentro de la caverna, el aroma de descomposición poco a poco se transformó más al de un animal encerrado por años y tal vez no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

-Huehuecóyotl – san – llamo en la oscuridad cubriendo su nariz con la manga de su atuendo, dos enormes ojos brillaron entre las penumbras, rojos como la sangre misma, aquellos que se elevaron hasta cinco metros sobre su pequeño cuerpo gruñendo, pero no había miedo, pues el tintinear de una cadena dejaba en claro sus restricciones.

 _-¿Quién eres tú?_ \- pregunto la bestia en un idioma casi extinto definitivamente un dios antiguo quien al no ver su miedo curioso cómo era quiso saber el nombre de tan extraño visitante.

-Pobre Huehuecóyotl –San – respondió ignorando su pregunta que si bien era un idioma diferente supo de que hablaba - encerrado aquí hasta el final de los tiempos – negó con la cabeza – ojala alguien pudiera ayudarte – su voz no estaba con burla pero era obviamente una.

 _-Quetzalcóatl encadenó mi destino a esta oscuridad_ – su voz retumbo entre las paredes de la cueva – _por siglos eh escuchado el lamento de los tambores llamándome_ – su voz poco a poco se fue volviendo armoniosa como una melodía envolviendo sus sentidos – _necesitándome_ – aquella voz potente ahora era solo una suave voz humana la enorme bestia había menguado a la de un hombre solo un poco más alto que Kubo tal vez incluso más bajo que Leo – _fui reducido a un prisionero en mi propia tierra_ – le miro ladeando la cabeza - _¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí si no es morir?_ – volvió a preguntar.

-Mi nombre es Kubo el dios lunar de Japón - respondió dejando al descubierto su rostro – eh venido a liberarlo.

 _-¿Por qué?_

-Necesito un favor – murmuro levantando una botella muy reconocible en aquello lados, una botella así solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-T _ienes tequila del charro negro_ – gruño el dios, sus ojos volvieron a incendiarse – _solo un trago y podre romper las cadenas de mi tormento –_ pues para un dios el alma humana era el mejor alimento de todos.

-Lo sé – asintió quitándola de enfrente antes de que pudiera tomarla – sin embargo no está aquí por esa razón – dio un par de pasos – ayúdame a traer al dueño de tal alma de regreso y te liberare.

 _-¿Un dios japonés no puede acaso traer una simple alma mortal de vuelta?_ – dijo desconfiado – _traes en tus manos el alimento de los antiguos dioses deberías ser capaz._

-O si puedo hacerlo – asintió – tengo su alma un cuerpo no sería muy difícil – ladeo la cabeza – pero entonces dejaría una huella mía ahí y no puedo dejar que eso pase, el dios lo miro su apariencia de hombre simple podría confundir a cualquiera miro a Kubo y la botella, miro a su alrededor y finalmente acepto.

 _-Necesito…_

-Un hueso - saco de los pliegues de su Kimono un pequeño hueso carcomido – la sangre de un familiar – entrego un pequeño pañuelo de seda manchado de sangre – arcilla – sonrió entregando un puñado de esta, el demonio solo levanto una ceja ante esto – no usaras sucio lodo – negó con la cabeza.

 _-Bien_ – asintió de mala gana – _cuando tu hombre respire cortaras mis cadenas –_ dejo en claro.

-Serás libre – asintió – te doy mi palabra – el dios suspiro entonces camino hasta el cuenco donde tenía agua y dejo caer los ingredientes, después levanto una mano convirtiéndose en garras y corto su muñeca para llenarlo de sangre, un canto en un idioma extraño para sus oídos, magia antigua azteca tal vez Kubo no le intereso solo el momento en el que el cuenco se vacío al suelo y una figura empezó a formarse de la bilis negra del hechizo, algo parecía contorsionarse, huesos creciendo y acomodándose en chasquidos desesperantes, tejidos y musculo tejiéndose entre la brea negra que corría como sangre, el cuerpo se agito aún más y finalmente de entre la podredumbre se alzó un cuerpo, alto, moreno y musculoso erguido en sus dos piernas gritando estruendosamente de dolor.

Kubo solo sonrió, hasta que el hombre dejo de gritar y su cuerpo cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo, sus ojos blancos y sin vida miraban a la nada, la deidad suspiro levanto su muñeca para hacer un ademan y el cuerpo como una marioneta se levantó nuevamente pero su pecho aun cuando se movía no lucia vivo, era un recipiente sin alma, Kubo tomo la botella en su otra mano destapo el contenido y bebió el licor, incluso cayo de entre sus labios al tratar de tragarlo todo a la vez cuando la terminó dejo caer la botella al suelo aquella que se rompió en pedazos, el dios jadeo ante esto corriendo a intentar tomar los restos pero sus cadenas le impidieron llegar siquiera a tocar las ultimas gotas.

El dios luna miro a su marioneta, jalándole a su altura para que sus manos delinearan su perfil varonil, donde una pequeña barba ya crecida, sus ojos vacíos, su enorme nariz, sus pómulos toscos, no había duda de que este hombre era hermano de Leo compartían la misma herencia, la misma fisionomía agradable a sus ojos, era tan apuesto, bajo su mirada hasta el pecho viene esculpido, Leo era perfecto, lo había visto un par de veces así pero en definitiva este era un poco más marcado, donde Leo era musculo delgado, Nando era puro músculo magro constituido por los largos trabajos bajo el sol como un vil campesino, sus espalda era ancha y fuerte tal vez más que la de Leo y demonios se ruborizo al ver más debajo de su cintura, bien no podía comparar eso con Leo por obvias razones pero esperaba que fuera tan bueno.

Sacudió su cabeza ante tales pensamientos, eso no tenía ninguna importancia él no quería ver nunca el "paquete" de Leo, eso era absurdo, en su lugar volvió a regresar la mirada al rostro de Nando y sonrió, entonces le beso transfiriendo el valioso elixir que tenía en sus labios a los del títere, las manos del Nando empezaron a moverse entonces, los hombros de Kubo pronto se vieron atrapados por estas y el beso se volvió demandante, una lucha donde el títere intentaba robar hasta la última pisca del tequila obsequiado, finalmente Kubo pudo liberarse notando como su creación tenía una fuerza que rivalizarían con la de un demonio.

-Despierta Fernando – dijo suavemente mientras el susodicho parpadeaba, sus ojos brillaron blanco deslavándose lentamente hasta volverse chocolates, su color natural - estas hambriento lo sé – murmuro al verlo jadear acerándose a él para sostenerse de sus hombros pues dar aquellos pasos le hicieron caer de rodillas, y como un niño aferrándose a sus faldas, Nando le miraba suplicante – tranquiló ya habrá más comida.

 _-Eh cumplido mi parte_ – dijo el demonio – _ahora libérame_ – Kubo levanto la mirada de donde acariciaba la cabeza de Nando como un pequeño perro tomo entonces su espada asustando al dios – _espera dijiste que ibas_ – y agitándola en el aire calló el parloteo quien grito estúpidamente, pues solo las cadenas fueron cortadas - _¡al fin!_ – grito feliz mirándose libre de su prisión, Kubo solo regreso a ver a su pequeña nueva mascota pues el dios ya no tenía ninguna utilidad para él, Nando volvió a pedir alimento lamentándose a sus pies – _ahora que soy libre mi venganza será terrible, Quetzalcóatl…_ – no pudo continuar, Kubo volvió agitar su espada clavándola en su espalda hasta traspasarle - _¿pero… lo prometiste?_

-Ahora eres realmente libre – dijo con suavidad Kubo cortándole finalmente en dos, sangre y viseras llenaron el lugar, el dios luna se acercó con cuidado para tomar de entre los restos el sucio corazón y lo entrego a su mascota – come te dará fuerzas – dijo y el aludido no lo pensó más, devoro el corazón con verdadera hambre, tomando el poder haciéndolo suyo – ahora ve – ordeno Kubo a su criatura – ve y aliméntate – el nuevo demonio miro a Kubo ladeo la cabeza para finalmente sonreír, sus dientes manchados en sangre hicieron una mueca aterradora, su ojos brillaron entonces y con el sonido de huesos quebrándose se fue transformando en un enorme lobo castaño quien aulló dentro de aquel lugar para finalmente salir a la libertad.

Kubo simplemente sonrió abrió un nuevo portal y apareció en su habitación en la hacienda de Leo como si nada hubiese pasado, esto se pondría más interesante.

* * *

 _-Yo te maldigo – murmuro la joven con sus últimas fuerzas – te maldigo Leonardo San Juan, jamás tendrás paz, nunca habrá perdón para tu alma, nunca encontraras con que llenar ese vacío en tu corazón– escupió levantando el rostro, mirándolo con sus cuencas vacías y mejillas llenas de sangre._

 _-Mi querida Marcela – se burló el charro riéndose de ella – lo has olvidado ¿Yo no tengo alma mucho menos un corazón? – dijo antes de salir de ahí._

 _Aquella noche un pequeño y pintoresco lugar de puebla fue quemado hasta los cimientos, más de doscientos personas murieron en ese fatídico suceso, lo único que quedo en pie, fue la iglesia que no sufrió ni un solo rasguño, pero ni siquiera eso salvo a las pocas personas que lograron llegar a ella, pues cuando fueron encontrados todos ellos no tenían ojos y estaban enloquecidos, dicen que el demonio mismo quemo aquel poblado y aquellos que llegaron a ver se arrancaron los ojos ante tal locura y su risa los transformo a la locura._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Pues intento continuar esto.**

 **Huehuecóyotl en la mitología mexica es el dios de las artes, señor de la música y de la danza ceremonial, guía de la adultez y de la adolescencia. Es un bromista, cuyos trucos a menudo son jugados sobre otros dioses, pero con frecuencia fallan causando más problema a él que a las víctimas. Dios fiestero, incluso se decía que instigaba guerras entre humanos para aliviar su aburrimiento. Él es parte de la familia de dioses mexicas de Tezcatlipoca, y tiene sus poderes para transformarse.**

 **Así que Kubo convirtió a Nando en una especia de golem-deidad que ni yo sé cómo llamar…. Quien quiere algo de Kubando? Nadie? Solo yo? Buuu**

 **Y con esto ya no tengo más q un par de líneas escritas para el siguiente fic. Lo que quiere decir que no tengo ideas…. X( ayoossss**

 **Ideas?**

 **Ayuda?**

 **Un rosario?**

 **Un poco de arroz pa kubo?**

 **Tamales?**

 **Dos por favor :v**


End file.
